Harry Potter and the Law of Equivalent Trade
by Homunculi
Summary: Harry Potter stumbles on 4 very weird people, what's the boy who lived to do? Crossover with Full Metal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

Equivalent Trade

----------------------------------------------------------

Story set after Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was a very long summer, the Dursleys, not very keen on communicating since the howler and a certain mad auror, fervently ignored Harry. Dudley sat as far as possible away from Harry on any kind of situation and they left him to his own devices in his room. Normally, Harry would just have sat in the silence but nowadays; he couldn't help but to use anyone as an outlet for his anger.

He sighed. Hermione and Ron, they've tried to cheer him up all summer, all he did was send them multiple howlers and yet they kept trying. Hermione even helped him order his school supplies, and he didn't even send her a word of thanks.

Sirius Black, wanted criminal, thought to have committed dozens of murders and the first escapee of Azkaban. The world thought him a criminal, a traitor and a murderer. He looked dully at the interesting white ceiling. If he hadn't gone, if he had just stayed put, Sirius would still be there. He was shaken out of his thoughts when another letter with a lumpy package arrived. He stroked Hedwig's head as he read the letter carefully.

**Dear Harry,**

**I can't imagine what you could be feeling right now; it's probably eating at you right now huh? Well let me tell you this, and I hope you listen this time. You've heard this from everyone over and over again but please, just this once listen. It is not your fault. Now, repeat after me "It isn't my fault." You aren't repeating. Go on, you can do it, mate. Come on, its not that bad, just say it. Bloody hell! Just say it so I don't have to write this over and over again.**

**Ok, ignore that, anyways, Hermione has something to say:**

_I agree with Ron. Harry, Sirius would have given his life for you just to make you happy and I'm sure you would do the same. Wasting your life away like this isn't what he would want. Think about it._

**P.S. I've gotten 9 OWLs! NINE!**

**P.P.S. **_**SHE**_** got 12 though…. Grr.. Well, Happy birthday.**

Harry felt the beginnings of a true smile tugging at his lips. His friends, what he would do without them. He grabbed the package, inside there was a shining little white book. Problem was there were no pages. He turned the book every which way and tapped it numerously with his wand. Nothing happened, after awhile Harry just set it aside, promising to figure it out later. He went into the rest of the package, Ron had given him several kinds of candies though Harry didn't touch them knowing very well who, or whom Ron was related to. Deeper inside he found a silver keychain with a miniature broom with a note taped to it.

"This keychain will always fly back to its true owner, see? So you'll never lose it!"

Harry had to grin; Ron always found some cool little knickknack to give him, he fumbled with it a bit before seeing on the back of the note there were instructions. Hermione on the other hand had always tried to give him something sensible, he glanced at the book, there must be some use for it. He picked it up and said, "Hello." Nothing happened, he sighed. Count on Hermione to get him something he couldn't understand. Suddenly the book started to glow, and one single page appeared. He read it aloud and stared in shock, it was recording his thoughts! Well, his whole coherent sentence thoughts at least. Harry grinned and started a letter to his best friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had finally found it, the Philosopher's stone. Well, at least the presumed maker. The golden haired boy grinned as he clutched the book. This would need more researching, he knew, but he was never one for patience. He was confident in his skills, assured really, but he knew this time, he'd have to ask for help… even if it was from the most perpetually annoying people on this side of the country.

Colonel Roy Mustang was not pleased. He was the Flame Alchemist, one who could manipulate fire and all its elements with a snap of a finger, one who commanded the respect of peers and superiors alike! But this… person, this _shrimp _had the audacity to argue.

"Edward, for one, we cannot go into any of the Forbidden Practices."

"I'm not doing anything illegal!" The boy with the blonde hair grated, his eyes narrowed.

"Human Alchemy is illegal. You must give something of equal value, an eye for an eye and I doubt anything can change it, even one as unusual as yourself. To use a human in alchemy, is just…"

"I know that already idiot! Alchemists are scientists who create and aid the people yadda yadda yadda. Now will you help me or not," Ed crossed his arms.

"Since you seem to be missing the point here's a basic lesson." Colonel Mustang slapped a hand on the desk in front of Ed and forced him into the seat.

"Wha? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Human transmutation is well beyond our reach. You should know that much at the very least. Almost no one has survived such a practice." Mustang glared at the youth. "I would think you'd be the last one to forget this."

"Yes, now will you listen?"

"Yup, I'm done."

"Bastard."

"Shrimp," Mustang smirked to himself about his most clever comeback.

--------------------------------------------------------

Diagon Alley, oh the wonderful fresh air with the mellow scent of dragon dung. How Harry missed the wizarding world. He promised to meet Hermione and Ron at the twins shop so they could stay a night there until they had to leave for King's Cross. He looked around, getting impatient. He was determined to apologize and meet up with his friends as soon as possible. He glanced at his watch (Moody witched it to be unaffected by magic). 'Well, I still have 15 minutes or so', he thought as he strolled down the sidewalk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this?" Mustang asked as he walked into the hotel the Elric Brothers was staying at. The floor was cleared of everything; all that was left was a complicated rune like symbol on the floor. Ed was in the process of finishing it. "I thought you didn't need a sigil to do alchemy, Ed."

"I don't. This just happened to be an aide, cause this is the first time we're using alchemy to replace bodies. In most matter to matter alchemy, it's simple, just rearranging the pieces, but this one… it's to trick it, the principles so to say," Ed said matter-of-factly, he stood up, careful not to scruff the sigil.

"Replace Bodies? Human Transmutation? You mean you found a loophole?"

"No no, we're 'summoning' a person. Nicolas Flamel to be exact," Alphonse said as he clunked into the room bringing in a bucket of materials that looked like sand. Multicolored sand.

"Summoning?"

"Correct, Nicolas Flamel, an alchemist who existed as a myth, as the only true maker of the Philosopher's stone," Ed smirked, holding up the book he had been carrying around. It was titled 'Myths of Alchemy.'

"Nicolas Flamel? But he's a legend, something out of fairytale of wizards and witches!"

"Ahh, but I've also come up with a theory of my own. Parallel Dimensions. Stemming from choices and circumstances, it would be foolish to think that this was the only world. What if, there were many, many universes and there was one, without the law of equivalent trade? We could ultimately reach that world perhaps. That's why the Sigil's here. I created it specifically to emphasize on the laws of another world, from the forbidden alchemy but still open the gates to that…" He trailed off, his gaze hardening, seeing a horror only he could remember.

"You plan to… but what about equivalent trade?" Mustang didn't want to admit it, but his curiosity was growing.

"That's the other part of the theory. Flamel's world does not revolve around equivalent trade, if we do it right, we could bring him here and have no consequences on us because the two participating worlds have different laws of the world." Ed flipped through his notes, nodding as he spoke. "Everything should be in order."

"But just in case," Alphonse spoke up, we've got the ingredients to make a dummy, the look of a human and the ingredients of a human, but just a clay like body. Not alive see? So just reforming the materials to look human as a hard shell to fool that place... So we won't be sucked into it… We're not entirely sure, the soul is unaccounted for."

"You two keep on mentioning a place… what place or gate?" Mustang asked sharply, no, he didn't want to do this; he so did not want to do this… But he looked at the brothers, expecting.

"…" They looked at each other.

"You'll see." Alphonse spoke up quietly and set the tub of material in the center.

"I want to know now, as you're commanding officer. What is that "Place"."

"A Gate. The place where you go, once you've ignored the rules of Equivalent Trade and stepped into God's domain. We believe it's the crossroads of all knowledge and all worlds," Al said softly, looking away. They both grew very quiet. They knew the price was to play with life and humans, Al, now only proof in a spirit, a soul embodied in a piece of armor and Ed, who hid his body from any wandering eyes.

The curiosity was too much for him though; Mustang glanced at the floor and then at the two brothers. His resolve in order and rules caved, and glanced at Al, "Let's do it." Ed smiled, he never thought of this but he needed Mustang, his alchemy was strong and that way, their combined chances were improved.

The stood around the sigil, 120 degrees around, each touched both hands unto the outermost edge and closed their eyes. A door opened.

------------------------------------------------

Harry kept on strolling, deeply in thought…Sirius… The closest thing to a father and he was gone. He thought about Dumbledore, on how he let, no… he didn't let him die. He sighed, he couldn't blame it at Dumbledore, he just couldn't. It was his own thick headedness that landed them in that mess. Even if Harry was still pissed at Dumbledore for keeping something like that from him for years, he could see why he did it. Though it didn't lessen his anger toward the old man. That and-

"HOLY SHIT!" CRASH-BOOM-CLATTER!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry snapped around toward the dark alley. He cautiously approached the muffled sounds of rage, suddenly, he saw a red blur dash out of the alley with an equally fast blue blur following.

"EDWARD YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Harry stared dumbfounded at the two figures. He glanced around; they were around the connecting point between Knockturn Alley and Diagon. Not the safest place.

"Um, Excuse me… misters… um, sirs?" Harry walked cautiously up to the fuming people that seemed to appear out of thin air. The one clad in a blue military like outfit turned around. He seemed to compose himself better than the shorter red one.

"Hey kid, do you know where this is?" the older and taller man asked, straightening his clothes.

"Diagon Alley." Harry was confused, only wizards are able to get into Diagon, so why didn't they know where they were? The man in blue glanced at the shorter one, still huffing in anger.

"Where's Al?" the blue one asked the shorter blond man.

"Here," Harry turned to see possibly the strangest sight ever. An armored man with a loincloth, standing about 7 feet tall, with a girl slung over his shoulder.

"WINRY?" the shorter man yelped as he ran over.

"It seems that she got caught in the sigil, Ed. She's only unconscious," The elder man said shrugging.

"Shit. We are in Deep Shit." Ed said banging his head on Al's shoulders; scratch that, banging on the joint to Al's arms. He was too short to do anything else. Harry stared at the foreign people. So what was he supposed to do now?

-----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Anyhow, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group stood and stared at each other for a while. No one quite knew what to say though Mustang did open and close his mouth several times. Harry fidgeted looking around nervously, he new they weren't that safe in this one spot but didn't know what else to say.

"What year is this?" Mustang asked suddenly, seeming to have recovered his vocal chords.

"2001." Harry promptly replied not thinking, as he studied them he saw looks of astonishment and disbelief settle on their faces.

"Just wonderful Ed, you not only sent us HERE but you also sent us _forward in time_!" Mustang uncharacteristically roared, he brought up his hand and he looked as if he was preparing to snap his fingers but the armored man quickly forced his hand down.

"Colonel Mustang, I don't think that's a good idea…" The armor said softly. There was something odd about that suit of armor, it walked and talked and it stood about 7 feet tall but it oddly sounded like a hollow piece of metal when it had fallen from the sky. That and the voice emitting from it sounded like a very young boy.

"If you even think about it, I'll kick your ass from here to hell," Ed shot back trying to keep calm though Harry noticed a bulging vein on his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore looked morosely at the pensieve, in it was Harry's head, swimming around in the shimmering depths. He sighed as he thought of the pain the young boy had to be going through. Pain he had added on upon. He was sitting down when he sensed it. Too small for wizards such as Voldemort to notice but just big enough so that Dumbledore began to look into it. He quickly cast a spell to give himself seeing eyes and skimmed over the Wizarding world. He passed over the webs of power he had thrown over the more populous areas of the wizarding world, his very own security alarm. Nothing seemed to be amiss until he reached Diagon Alley. There stood Harry potter with 4 strangers, quite strange strangers indeed one looked no older than a first year while a suit of armor carried a girl on his shoulders with another older man in a quite muggle military outfit. His worry grew until he could stand no longer; he rushed to find a way to intervene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Ed and Mustang were bickering, Al stepped up to Harry and motioned towards the girl, Winry.

"Excuse me, do you know a place where we can comfortably place Winry? I don't think I'm a very good pillow…" The suit of armor asked politely. Harry nodded and decided to at least help the girl.

"Down that a ways, there's an inn there where you can temporarily stop by. But I don't know if you have the right kind of money," Harry replied, if they were indeed from another world and time, he doubt they had anything in common besides sharing the same species. Hell they might even be different species! Ed suddenly stopped and looked up, he didn't want to admit it but he was worried for Winry. He dug around his pockets and pulled out a purse or something like a wallet. He looked inside and brought out a piece of paper.

"Will this work?"

"Erm, probably not, we use money in forms of gold, silver, and copper, here, just a minute," Harry glanced at the currency Ed held, it was brightly colored bits of paper with some foreign writing on it. These people would be in a lot of trouble if they didn't even have money. Harry himself dug out his coins and showed him.

"Where do I get that?"

"Um usually you change the currency at an exchange booth but it doesn't seem like your money even exists on this planet…"

"The big gold ones are solid gold, right?"

"I think so…" Harry was starting to feel cautious, was this shorty gonna rob him? He watched as Al, Ed and Mustang squat in a semicircle muttering and whispering together.

"Mustang, what should we do? We need some money!" Ed grimaced, he hated asking for advice…

"Easy, you go make some gold."

"But that's illegal!" Al stammered looking from Mustang to Ed. Both had evil grins plastered on their faces.

"Only if someone else finds out!" Ed and Roy chortled happily not realizing they had agreed with each other, Ed quickly looked around, there weren't enough rocks around, he needed many rocks to do this, lead compounds would help too. Besides, there was no military to uphold the law.

"Al! Go get some rocks for me!" Ed ordered while making a hole in the ground, "Mustang we have to cover the gold from the kid's view."

"Here you go, big brother!" Al dumped a huge piece of granite in the hole.

"Here goes nothing, hopefully, my alchemy still works," Ed clapped his hands together and touched the sides of the hole. He could feel the equations running through his mind and when he looked down, the granite had broken down and separated the silicon pieces. Now they had a huge block of nice shiny gold.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!?" Harry jogged up to the group, highly suspicious. Ed grinned (quite evilly Harry decided) and held out a block of shiny yellow-ish gold metal. Wait. Gold. Metal… hmm…. At the realization that Ed was holding out a huge block of gold, Harry's eyes widened staring at the solid block.

"So, how much do you think this'll fetch?" Ed said grinning broadly.

"Um…. I don't know, maybe you could go to Gringotts..." Harry said, looking at the block in disbelief.

"Ed, maybe its not enough, those coins were pretty big…" Mustang murmured looking around.

"Hey, does this place sell coal?" Al suddenly spoke up.

"Um, I think the Apothecary does, magicked coal to last longer for heating a cauldron…" Harry said, clearly confused, what the hell did they want coal for? Mustang nodded and headed toward the smelly shop, in his hands were a couple of pebbles, he pulled an ed and quickly transmuted them into gold on the doorstep with a makeshift sigil. He came back carrying a sack the size of a backpack with coal.

"Hand them to me." Ed motioned and both headed further down the alley from where they dropped. Harry craned his neck to get a glimpse but Al stepped in front and started shooting questions at him. Not being able to multi-task, Harry missed the flash of light that emitted from the alley.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked

r/r thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Anyhow, on with the story! Harry Potter and the Law of Equivalent Trade.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter would notice the absurdity of the situation had he not been in it. Indeed he would have noticed how strange it would've looked if he saw someone standing in the middle of the street with a full suit of armor holding a girl who was slung over his shoulder and snoring quite loudly. That and the armor had insisted on asking stupid questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Er, black?" This had been going on repeatedly, seriously, now Harry had resorted to pulling answers out of his ass.

"Do you like Broccoli?"

"Ew?"

"Cheese?"

"Uhhh…"

"Sharp pointy metal?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, Cats?"

"No," Thinking about Crookshanks the answer was very clear though the cat no longer tried to maul Harry. Not very seriously at least. At this the armor seemed to glare slightly at Harry and he looked like he was just about to continue when Ed and Mustang (thank god) decided to join them again.

"Come on, let's go to this 'Inn'." Ed said while tucking a fist sized packet away. He motioned for Al to follow him and started off. He turned and looked pointedly at Harry. "Aren't you going to lead the way?"

"Ah, yes, ok, um, its this way," He stammered quite embarrassed and confused at this point. He started walking forward whilst looking at the group behind him and suddenly walked into something quite round and big. Looking up he only saw a brown bushy beard. Realizing whom it was Harry grinned in relief. He didn't think he could handle this anymore. Harry didn't know if they were not of the good but he had a feeling that they were all right… But who knows what they could do. 'Yeah, that's right, I mean, that was a huge bloody block of gold…'

"Ye alright there Harry?" Hagrid asked kindly looking down at the boy, not that it was an easy task, Hagrid often couldn't see his feet but that wasn't due to his amazing bulk, but rather his beard.

"Yeah, why are you here?"

"To see to these strange'uns you've been hangin' about." He glared at the group standing behind Harry, his suspicion rising when he saw a harmless girl slung across the armor's shoulder. He gently pushed Harry aside as he strode to the strangers, "Who are you people? And what do you want o' Harry here?"

"We want nothing of the boy. We simply want to find a place to stay for now." Mustang spoke up standing in front of the Elric Brothers.

"You're not Deatheaters?"

"No… we don't even know what deatheaters are," Mustang said haltingly, deciding he didn't quite like the sound of Deatheaters.

"Oi listen up, we just want to find a place where Winry can rest got it? We don't want any trouble," Ed stepped past Mustang and glared up at the towering man. He wasn't afraid of huge men, besides, Armstrong hasn't accidentally killed him yet. Suddenly, an owl flew by Hagrid head depositing a note into the giant's hands. He quickly crumpled it up and stuck it in his brown overcoat.

"Er, right," Hagrid cleared his throat. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has requested your presence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would please the headmaster greatly if you could meet with him at Hogwarts as soon as possible."

Ed glanced at Al, had this giant just say witchcraft and wizardry? Like magic? There was no such thing! But Ed's thoughts traveled to the fairytales… different world, different rules.

"Surely you don't mean a school of magic, er, Hagrid, sir," Al said carefully not sure how to talk with the huge man (he was even taller than Armstrong!).

"Course I do, are ya people muggles? An' how'd you get here?" Hagrid was getting more perplexed by the minute. These people were wearing very strange garments and the looked truly foreign from this world.

"I guess introductions are in order. My name is Roy Mustang," The dark haired man bowed and motioned for Ed and Al to do the same.

"Edward Elric, and this is my little brother, Alphonse Elric," Ed jabbed a thumb towards the armor standing behind him.

"Hello," Alphonse said cheerfully, waving and then pointed to Winry, "This is Winry Rockbell though she's a little out of it right now."

"Right, well I'm Hagrid, and this 'ere is Harry Potter."

'Well great,' Harry thought to himself, now there was another very uncomfortable silence. Not.

"Well, do you have a bank here?" Ed said suddenly, "Or a jeweler's?"

"We've got Gringotts… a wizarding bank," Harry replied pointing down the road to the tall marble building.

"Alright, let's go," Ed started down the road pushing past Hagrid, which surprised Harry greatly because of how light he treated Hagrid, no gawking and no disdane. Harry motioned Hagrid to follow them as the troupe walked into Gringotts. Ed sauntered up to a desk not seeming too alarmed at the goblins handling the jewels and money around.

"Oi, We want to open an account here," Ed told the Goblin behind the counter, dropping the block of gold and little sack on the counter with a clatter. The goblin glared at Ed's rudeness and picked up the bag first. "We'd also like to exchange the raw gold and jewels for money here."

The goblin threw him a sharp look and said, "Only if we deem your merchandise worthy of trade."

Ed grinned proudly as the goblin slowly poured out some shiny jewels. It looked kind of like those cut crystals Harry had seen in Aunt Petunia's vanity a long time ago. Whilst Aunt Petunia's held a kind of deadened glow, these crystals glimmered and shimmered in the light, refracting microscopic rainbow through the eyeglass the goblin had gotten out. On closer inspection, they seemed to be all cut perfectly ranging from tiny ones fit for earrings to one that was as big as a child's fist. Almost all were pure and clear but among them, a small handful had ranging colors from pale amber yellow to light baby blue and pink.

"So how's the quality?" Ed interrupted with that smirk plastered on his face.

"Truly remarkable, I am surprised such a ruffian had access to this all…"

"Are you calling me a thief?"

"Of course not sir. Well onto business. That piece of gold is nothing special; we offer 1000 galleons for it. The jewels however, seem perfect. Tell me where you acquired such priceless trinkets?"

"None of your business, listen mister, how much you offering for it then?" truth be told Ed was now pulling sentences out of his rear, he had no idea how much 1000 galleons was and didn't know what to do about the jewels. In his original currency, 1000 wouldn't have been so great for so much gold.

"For the whole lot, 750,000 galleons. Which I can assure you are about the best you could get for such beauties. All perfectly cut, tell me which wizard cut and polished these?"

"No wizard, a muggle." Ed remembered what Hagrid had called them, "Now, I'd like to open account under the names Edward and Alphonse Elric… and one Roy Mustang." He added Mustang as an after thought thinking that they were all in the same boat so why not? Besides Roy has done plenty for them in the past, no matter how manipulative and snarky. The goblin nodded in surprise at the muggle comment but went to opening the account. He handed Ed a set of keys with a tag on them that read in fancy script 'Vault 765'.

"That key will only open the door if a password is chosen, so if you'll be so kind as to give me one so I can attach it to the locking spell…"

"…Fullmetal."

"Interesting. Alright, the spells activated and remember. Only you and the other three messrs., may open the vault." Ed nodded and asked for 100 galleons to be taken out for him, the goblin gave him a small leather sack, which seemed quite heavy. Ed turned and headed back to his group.

"Ok, we've got an account, now let's go to that inn."

"Wait, Mr. Elric, I just got a letter form Dumbledore, It says that he would like you to stay at Hogwarts the time being. We have a mediwitch there so miss Winry can get some medical attention." Harry said giving an envelope to Ed and in turn gave one to Mustang and Al too.

Ed read the letter quickly and grinned. Why not? Besides, he would have a place to live and if this headmaster was all that (who knows what a mugwump was though) he might know something about the philosophers school.

Besides. It would be fun to learn magic and find out how bogus it was.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

Ed looked at both Al and Mustang and all three seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"I'm in."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Law of Equivalent Trade – Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------

When all three agreed Hagrid produced a soggy looking hat and held it out.

"Go on, touch it, you'll see. Harry, do not go near Knockturn Alley, you hear? Go straigh' to Fred and George's shop. See you later!" Hagrid quickly turned around and blocked Harry's view. Harry had a suspicion that the hat was a portkey but wasn't quite sure. As soon as Hagrid and the others started to be sucked into the hat Harry's suspicions were confirmed. As Harry stood, alone in the street dumbly looking at the place where they left, he came to a realization on how strange this was, and how he couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ron.

Were those people truly from another world? Or was this confuse the shit out of Harry day? Shaking his head he finally remembered the meeting with Ron and Hermione. That exchange must have taken at least 15 minutes… so that meant he was late! He finally decided upon not thinking about this incident for the time being, that would save his sanity.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ed felt a slight pulling sensation at the base of his neck. Alarmed he started yelling for Al. What was he thinking!? This must be a trap! Why the hell did they agree to this!? God dammit Alchemists were supposed to be very smart people. Usually. Ed was on the verge of ripping everything up when the pulling suddenly stopped. He stood up unsteadily and looked around. It seemed he was in an office of sorts. It was decorated with paintings of rather stern looking people and the tables and chairs all seemed to be gilded in gold. On the table there were trinkets that looked rather valuable many of which glittered with the refracted light from the burning fire levitated from a centerpiece on the table. The Fire actually floated there in midair. Ed looked at Mustang; and he pointedly looked at the fire. Mustang shook his head indicating that it wasn't fake fire or a illusionary tricks and it wasn't alchemy for sure.

"Ah, welcome to my office. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Headmaster of this school, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, you may go," an old man suddenly appeared, coming through a door that at first seemed like a part of the wall. He had twinkling half moon glasses and a long beard. Hagrid left the way Dumbledore came.

'Geez, this old geezer looks like a nut!' Ed thought to himself, studying this, Dumbledore man. He had robes on, like the people they saw at that dragon alley or something or other, and his beard seemed a mile long to Ed. On his head he wore a cone shape hat but what was most disconcerting was the shock of bright purple fabric with gold stars that adorned this old geezer. Oh and that myth about old people getting short? Ed confirmed that was a half-assed lie. Ed's thoughts were interrupted when Mustang stepped towards the old man.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Roy Mustang and we would like your help," Mustang bowed to Dumbledore sensing he was someone of importance, years in the military had truly fashioned Mustang in the ways of kissing ass or other wise known as etiquette "Please, we'd like to know where we are."

"You're currently in Scotland, where this school is located," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling with a little smile.

"And where is this Scotland?"

"Why, it's in Europe!"

"'Europe? May I ask, how far is Central from this place?"

"Central? My apologies, I have no knowledge of a place called Central."

"I thought so," Ed commented breaking into the conversation.

"Who might you be, child?" Dumbledore asked not unkindly peering on the rather short boy who had the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen. A vein popped on Ed's head.

"WHO'S CALLING ME SO YOUNG THAT I LOOK LIKE A BABY BEAN THAT CAN'T BE SEEN WHEN –"

"Nii-san! Stop!" Using one armored hand he clutched Ed's metal arm pulling him back from the rather shocked Dumbledore.

"I apologized for the stunted one there," Roy remarked, grinning slightly at Ed, "It seems what he lacks in height he more than makes up for in insolence." It seemed that Ed's face was pockmarked with bulging veins. You could almost see the smoke coming from his ears. Ed grunted, muttering under his breath.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore. My name's Alphonse Elric. And this is my brother, Edward Elric," Dumbledore looked up slightly because of surprise. Sure the armor in the Hogwarts hallways did have some minor intelligence but this piece, this piece thought it had a name and family! It seemed almost… sentient. That and it might be helped along the fact that there was a girl placed between his shoulder spikes and crook of the neck.

"Pleased to meet you Misters Elric and Mr. Mustang. Now, shall we get down to business?" Dumbledore proclaimed, motioning toward the big squashy sofas in front of his desk, "First order of business. Shall we get the young lady to the infirmary?"

Al looked up ad nodded eagerly, "Yes sir, the sooner the be-…."

"Wait, Al! We don't know if we can trust him!" Ed rapped Al's back and hissed out his warning. Ed scowled at his beloved yet utterly naïve little brother, "We don't know if we can trust him!" Mustang sat quietly aside. He wasn't sure what to think. The old man held power he was quite sure. But he didn't feel evil, powerful yes, but certainly not evil. Mustang prided himself with being able to read people quite accurately, and it wasn't the fact that the old man was 10 times his age that lead Mustang to believe he wasn't dangerous. No, it all came down to the eyes. He had eyes of one with power. Piercing blue with glitter of mirth shadowing dark secrets. Eyes that have seen much more than anyone could claim and eyes who feel great pain and great joy.

"Ed, we can't do anything now. Trust the man and do what's best for Winry. Besides, if Winry's in trouble, we'll save her," Mustang glanced at the old man and the old man in turn smiled slightly toward him.

Al nodded and looked up in surprise, there a beautiful bird with red gold feathers flew right above his head singing a soft song. Al had seen nothing as beautiful this bird.

"Fawkes here will lead you and your brother to a room, there you can rest and wash up, I will stay here and talk more with Mr. Mustang."

Ed glanced at Al and nodded only slightly as they marched out.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Arrghhh! I can't stand that damned Mustang! I bet he's telling Dumbledore to kill us in our sleep!"

"Come on nii-san, he can't be that bad!"

"Yes he is! He'll say stuff like 'Ed is so short like a little bean that can be squashed with a piece of paper and should be THROWN out and KILLED by RABID DOGS because he is so small the dogs will think he is a DAMNED BONE!!!!' And then he'll laugh at my misfortune."

Al sweatdropped and looked at his brother, "Er, riiiight. Ok nii-san…"

The pair walked in silence as Fawkes continued to fly ahead. The passed a myriad of hallways and stairs and finally they reached a portrait of a handsome man reading a book. He looked vaguely like Mustang with his supremely confident smirk. Well, to Ed at least.

"Password?" Fawkes trilled a song and the portrait nodded, it swung open and Ed stepped cautiously in. The room was decorated much like Dumbledore's room and Ed soon found he couldn't help but be pleased by the comfy room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your hospitality, Professor Dumbledore."

"That's quite alright, though I'm still a little puzzled. How is it that 3 magic-less individuals were able to travel through worlds with a suit of armor? I assumed your world did not have magic but it doesn't seem possible…"

"Yes, er, well, we opened a book and were, er, sucked in." Mustang didn't' think it would convince the old man that easily but to his surprise, the professor nodded quite enthusiastically.

"Yes, we have a few very troublesome books ourselves." Obviously, Mustang decided to keep their Alchemy skills on the need to know basis.

"Now, shall we get you a job? How about Assistant Librarian?"

"That's the only position that won't arouse too much suspicion…"

"Alright."

"Now to take care of the children's school supplies," Mustang grinned, Ed would scream bloody murder if he had been here, " I do believe that the Elric brothers have potential in magic as well as you, the girl, I don't feel much magic from her."

"No, she believes in machinery overall an is an expert on prosthetic limbs."

"Ahh, I see, I think she should be better suited as a muggle specialist on Healing. Madame Pomfrey can train her in the non-magical care of wizards."

"I don't think she's much of a doctor… but I believe her knowledge of human functions are unparalleled. "

"Good, now, about Alphonse Elric, I'm very interested on how a suit of armor has an almost sentient personality. How was this accomplished? An artificial brain?"

Mustang felt a pang of anger on the professor's choice of words. Al wasn't almost sentient, he was a human being.

"I don't know what you mean. Al is full sentient and is a human being not a piece of armor and his personality and feelings weren't created, they belong to him."

Dumbledore looked quite shocked, "There is a person inside?"

"Yeah, he just has to wear the armor."

"I see, I automatically assumed he was empty, I apologize…"

"It's a commonly made mistake. Now, why don't I get the Elrics? I'll go with them to get school supplies."

Dumbledore smiled as Mustang left. It seemed to Dumbledore Mustang was truly very close to the brothers, and he would protect them for as long as he could. What he didn't know was that Mustang believed that those boys were going to change the world in more ways than he could imagine, and he hoped, for the better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

FMA- Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------

Ed sat thinking; this was a lot to digest even for a master Alchemist such as himself. Magic was real. This magic school at least. Well, it was either that or the whole place was loony. Yup, that's it. Wait, what about those chimeras? What were they? The seemed to be a combination of may creatures but human was definitely one. Goblins, Harry had said…

"ARRGHHH!" Ed groaned and rubbed his forehead, how could this place be possible? Not to mention plausible…

"What is it, Onii-san?"

"This place… It's too weird, what the hell were those things? I was too worried about money to think on it but those… had to be chimera, I don't believe in this goblin or oni or whatever crap."

"Well, we might have succeeded though! It seems that this place is very different from home so maybe the cost is reduced in this place…?"

"I don't know, I haven't done enough of alchemy to determine. This… stuff is definitely stra-AHHHH!!! What the HELL is THAT!?" Ed grasped his head and ducked as another owl swooped down on the vertically challenged genius. It dropped a letter on Alphonse as it flew out of the open window from which it entered.

"It's alright, onii-san, its just another one of those owl messengers."

"I hate this place."

"No you don't," With that, Al carefully unfolded the letter and scanned through it, "It says that Mr. Dumbledore is sending someone to take us to Diagon Alley and get school supplies. It says that I won't be enrolled because of my situation in the armor but you and Winry will given you have magic…"

"Keh, magic, old coot."

"Keep an open mind, nii-san."

"…"

"Nii-san…"

"What about the colonel?"

"Assistant Librarian."

"Hm, we can make good use of their library…"

"Yes we can, Fullmetal." Roy walked in and sat down, settling down in one of the squashy armchairs, "Though I would advise supervision, apparently a few of the books have a tendency to harm the reader of the books"

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Harry!" Ron waved enthusiastically in front of the Twin's shop, it seemed to be bustling with activity as Harry recognized a few of the people, Lee Jordan could be seen buying a whole stack of the Skiving Snack boxes.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, where's Hermione? I have something interesting to tell you guys," Harry lowered his voice as he came closer to Ron, he didn't want his news to leek to anyone, particularly the ones with platinum blonde hair.

"Off in a bookstore probably, we waited here for awhile but… why are you so late?"

"I'll tell you later but let's get our supplies first, we'll probably find Hermione on the way."

"Harry, are… are you aright?" Ron asked tentatively, he couldn't just not mention it… Harry seemed too cheerful to match the one over the summer.

"…I will be… Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Harry cast his eyes down and Ron nodded in understanding, he was glad that Harry wasn't blowing up at him. The two made their way out of the store and headed down to buy their school supplies. Harry had taken more classes this year intent on being an Auror; he had a few new classes including Demonology, Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, and Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Al, Ed and Roy seemed to be in a state of boredom, each seated around a small coffee table they all seemed to stare at one point. They hadn't much to say to each other and Roy was still quite miffed at their situation. While Ed slung his body over the armchair with his legs dangling off, his little brother sat straight with his hands on his knees. Roy's thoughts went into wonderland as he thought on the two brothers he had unintentionally come to protect. Al was a kind and caring person, very mild in nature, though Roy would bet his life on that Al could have a temper when he wanted. Ed was the total opposite, quick to act, quick to anger but a brat who happened to pass the alchemist exam at the tender age of twelve. Ed was quite strange indeed. Yup, Roy was content being their unofficial guardian.

Roy was rudely shaken out of his thoughts as a knock sounded into the room. Ed snapped up and jumped onto the floor. He looked at Roy and his brother, then slowly walked to the portrait hole and opened it. A stern looking woman stepped in, she had on a cone shaped hat and a flowing black robe, and she seemed to be a figure of authority looked at the three new arrivals.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'll be your tour guide today, Professor Dumbledore has informed me on your special conditions." McGonagall studied all three, they were strange indeed. The oldest one seemed only about 25 or so, no older and yet he wore a strangely military type uniform. The next person was even stranger, she was told that he was touchy about the subject but apparently there was a person in a suit of armor. And this person was supposedly the youngest. Her eyes cast to the shortest of the bunch; with golden hair and eyes he had the most unusual features she had ever seen. Well, if you don't include Tonks.

"Alright! Let's go back to the dragon ally place!"

"Diagon Alley, nii-san."

"Whatever, I want to look at the books."

Alphonse sighed and and though how quickly his brother could change, a child indeed. He nodded towards the woman and followed her out. In the hallway she held out a newspaper and instructed them to hold on to it. Ed's thoughts immediately went to the uncomfortable jerking sensation but ignored the thought. 'Don't be such a baby, Ed!'

They touched the newspaper and were sucked through it again.

When they arrived, McGonagall folded up the piece of paper and gave them each a list, For Mustang it was just clothing and a wand but for Ed it included books and school supplies. Al received a similar list and was informed that even though he wouldn't be attending classes, he was allowed to be tutored if need be.

"As you know, you'll be enrolled in our school, how old are you?"

"16," Ed said, eyes busily canning the page.

"15." The armored person said.

"Alright then you'd both be about 5th or 6th year."

"We'll be sixth years."

"Are you sure? There are six years of materials to learn and if you fall behind yo-"

"Ms. McGonagall, I'm sure they'll do just fine, I have full confidence in both of them," Roy flashed a charming smile, reassuring the stern woman. McGonagall couldn't help but blush at this young man's charm. She nodded and quickly walked to their first shop, Ollivanders.

------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! Ron! Over here!" Hermione waved enthusiastically, bouncing a little as they came towards her. "How are you Harry? I hope you liked our gifts! Come on we have to get our books!"

Harry grinned, Hermione was just the same, he was glad she didn't' mention Sirius though. He knew it would come up later and even that was too soon. His thoughts wandered over the strange people he had met earlier.

"Hey guys, lets go to an ice cream shop, I'll buy, and I've got some things to tell you!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"So this is where we get wands huh? Where we point a something and can order it around or something?"

"No, Mr. Elric this is where you find a wand where you learn spells to influence your surroundings."

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Ah, customers, how are you Ms. McGonagall, its been quite awhile. Willow, fifteen inches with dragon heartstring. Am I right? And it's wonderful with transfiguration."

"Yes, it is." McGonagall looked lightly patted her pocket and gave the old man who just came out a small smile.

"Now, lets see, to fit these three eh? Let me see, let me see…" Ollivander flicked his wand and tape measure began to measure each of the otherworlders. He studied Roy first and handed him a wand.

"Dragon heartstring with Cherry, good for charms. Come now, just give it a little wave!"

Roy doubtfully swished it around. Nothing happened, Ollivander looked curiously at him and snatched the wand. About 20 wands later Ollivander gave him another, this one felt different.

"Ground Dragon Tooth, very rare that is, a Chinese Fireball no less with Ebony wood. 16 Inches. Very long too, good for elemental spells especially fire."

Ed glanced at Roy, quite surprised how the wand reacted to Roy's personality and abilities so well, maybe there was magic… real magic here, Ed pushed the thoughts away, always the skeptic scientist. Roy himself was quite surprised as well. As he held it a warm feeling spread up his arm, from the tip flames emerged surrounding his arm but not hurting him in the least. McGonagall looked at him in surprise and fascination never did she see that kind of reaction. Ollivander nodded and turned Al.

"He glanced at him up and down and finally said, "Hold out your wand arm."

Al complied and he held out his right arm. Ollivander quickly started to shuffle boxes around. He finally picked on and shoved it into al's hands. An explosive crack sounded from the wand and Al was shoved back a bit. Ollivander snatched the wand and grinned. It seemed the man liked difficult situations. After many, many wands, he hastily took out a dusty box and held out the wand.

"15 inches, willow with a griffin feather. Very noble creatures and very good for Charms, yes, a fine swishing tool."

The moment Al touched the wand, his metal fingers tingled. It was as if he FELT something, he truly seemed to feel the tiny sensation, he didn't want it to go. Golden sparks showered out and seemed to encircle Al and he felt he was on Happy Gas.

"Griffins, good for spells that influence the 'psyche.' You can't lie near a griffin feather."

Ollivanders nodded in satisfaction and started on Ed. Ed was quite interested in this phenomenon and wanted to see how it felt, Roy was studying his wand in fascination and likewise with Al. Or at least, Ed thought that al had a satisfied air about him.

He stepped up comfortably and held out is right arm.

"Here try this. Dragon Heartstring with Oak. No? We'll do better!" The wand was in his hand for only about half a second before it was snatched away. "Hmm, judging by your comrades unusual combinations would work huh?" He nodded to himself and started muttering, it seemed he looked for something special.

"Ahh! Here it is, this was just sent to us a week ago, some fool or either very brave man had plucked a feather from a Thestral! Interesting, no? Well, I can't say you seem like you've seen much death but, my instincts are never wrong….. here give it a wave."

Ed too the shiny black wand, it seemed that it filled him with power, and it gave him a comforting sensation. He didn't know what that was all about, though. Thestar or something? Death? He'd ask later. It seemed he was covered in light for a few minutes where it dissipate.

"Ah very nice, it seems it's a very potent combination but I think you can handle it. Lacquered Cherry wood with one Thestral Feather. Good for complicated Transfigurations, the cherry wood that is. Not quite sure about that feather. Well, do come back and tell me the specialties of the feather? Hmm?" And with that, the old man held out his hand and McGonagall dropped a few coins in it and he bustled off.

--------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Ed was quite pleased with his wand. The dark ebon wood glinted in the afternoon sun allowing the holder to see the intricate carvings on the handle of the wand. Interestingly enough, the markings on the wand seem to resemble a simple alchemy matrix. He grinned broadly and tucked it into his back pocket even though it was sticking out of it quite a bit. He looked up and followed the deputy headmistress down the alley, some people were staring quite openly at Al, a few little children on brooms that hardly rose two feet stopped and glanced at the hulking piece of armor that was Al.

"Now, shall we get you three robes?"

"Er, ma'am, I don't believe I'll need one…" Al murmured quite mellow and awkward. He hid it well but when it came down to the armor, Al was sometimes depressed. McGonagall looked Al up and down and nodded. They soon arrived outside a very cheerful looking little shop with cloaks and robes of every color. Ed tentatively walked in trying to hide his disgust at the smell of the store. The seamstress insisted on measuring him twice, disbelief that Ed was to be a sixth year.

---------------------

"Ah! Finally done, I can't believe how long this bugger of a list is!" Ron yawned and stretched out in front of the Ice Cream shop. Harry had invited Ron and Hermione for some ice cream that afternoon, and the chance to tell them the interesting spectacle he had seen four hours ago.

"Yea, well our NEWTs are coming up so I guess they're piling on the work. Oh I do hope I'll do well!" Hermione wrung her hands nervously, not noticing the exasperation on her friends' face.

"Oh come on 'Mione, the NEWTS are far far, like way off! Don't worry about it now!"

"Not that far off! I need to start preparing now, as a matter of fact, so should you!"

"Oh shove it, the both of you." Harry laughed at his two best friends as they bickered in front of it. Were it not for his playful tone they would have noticed the coming store.

"Come on Harry, what were you gonna tell us? You seem rather shaken since the morning…"

"Oh! That! Listen, today I was walking past the intersection of Knockturn alley when there was this huge bang, I didn't go in but I watched from the alley way and these four guys came out. Well three guys and a girl, they were wearing strange outfits ad-"

"Wait, wait, wait, what were you doing in Knockturn Alley? It's dangerous!" Hermione reprimanded quite indignant that Harry would be somewhere that dangerous!

"I was at the intersection, not in it! Anyways, the people started arguing right away, I couldn't hear too well what they were saying, but they noticed me and started asking really kinda weird questions and talked about the future or going to the future…"

"Wow, what a load of blo-"

"Ron! Don't swear!"

Ron glared at Hermione and defiantly said, "Bloody shit! HAH! I beat you!" Hermione took great insult in this clever comeback and so submissively rolled her eyes and looked back to Harry.

"Erm, Ron, stop. Anyhow after a bit the shortest one…" Ed felt a tingle… someone was talking about him somewhere… "Pulled out a block of gold! And I really don't know where he pulled it from but it was a huge block… anyways, then I took them to Gringotts and they started acting funny… I think they wrote something on the ground but it was scuffed… but then I think they got a really big bank account. Apparently they had a pocketful of diamonds, but I don't know where they got it from cause there wasn't a bag on them anywhere."

"Wait, Harry so your saying these strangers appeared out of nowhere and had a block of gold and a pocketful of diamonds? Anything else? Claws? Dog ears? Fluffy tail?" Ron said, rather unbelieving.

Not taking the sarcasm Harry said, "No… but one guy had a huge suit of armor on though his voice sounded pretty young and he had a girl on his shoulder…"

"…"

"What?"

"Harry, um are you alright?"

All the while Hermione was listening quietly and digesting the news. Harry isn't one to make up stories so she believed him and then, her cogs started working bit by bit.

------------

The trio and the Deputy Headmistress finally returned to Hogwarts. The first thing they did was to find Winry who had been taken to the hospital wing. McGonagall led the way through a myriad of corridors when finally they entered a white room with the smell of antiseptic magical or not. On the first bed was Winry who seemed to be awake as she merrily waved to them. Feeling it was safe to walk up to her, Ed led the way.

"YOU IDIOT! What were you thinking bringing me to this world where they don't even have AUTOMAIL! I'm an AUTOMAIL mechanic! Not some random mechanic or plumber? And how am I gonna get back to granny Pinako? Ed you RETARD!" With that the resounding sound of Ed's head getting repeatedly banged with a food dish.

"OWW! Winry! Stop it! It's not just my fault either! We didn't know you were there! Owwwww… Winry you bi-"

"Say it and you die."

"-g idiot!

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" with that, Winry fell back onto the bed and heaved. She was still woozy and felt the pit of her stomach fall as if she were on the edge of vomiting. Mustang grinned and quickly snatched the dish away.

"Seems like you're recovering fine, Winry," Mustang grinned and set the dish quite a ways a way. Winry smiled back and turned to Ed, who she had a firm handhold on.

"Yeah, Mr. Mustang, I am thank you."

"Hey! How come you're thanking him? He's equally to blame!'

"Because I'm positive it wasn't his idea," grinding her teeth with each syllable.

"Winry, it wasn't just nii-san, I wanted to do it too…"

"Al, don't try to take the blame for his asinine ideas!"

"… Ok Winry."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Law of Equivalent Trade – Chapter 7

AN: A few things to clear up, this is mainly based on the MANGA'S theories though I'm going out on a limb and making my own theories.

---------------------------

As soon as Ed reached the room they'd be sharing. He reached into his heavy bag and pulled out volumes of texts and soon began reading.

"Dumbledore, what do you think of those people?" McGonagall sat in front of Dumbledore, slightly tired from her afternoon shopping spree with the Elrics and Mustang.

"I'm… not quite sure. They are certainly unique. Never quite met any people quite like that.

"Is they dangerous, what about that Mustang?"

"Him? I shouldn't jump to conclusions… but no, he's rather simple to figure out, that Edward though…"

"Is he different?"

"Yes but not in that sense… he certainly isn't evil. No, dear me, I believe he has a special sort of something, _mutatio._"

"Mutatio? You can't be serious?"

"I am, but dear Minerva, change can sometimes be more dangerous than evil."

"Is this bad then? Should we try and expel them from Hogwarts?"

"No. Give them a chance. Mutatio isn't always the way of evil, though those ground in stasis may not be so sure."

------------------------

"Arghhhh! I can't believe this stuff!" Ed sat up and groaned, rubbing his head, this stuff made no sense! He had read two volumes of charms texts and he couldn't understand this. Sure he got what they were telling him to do and sure it worked but there was no how! Just what happens to get the magic to work? Where'd the power come from? Why is there no parameters and algorithims to achieve such a thing?

"Nii-san! Are you all right? I heard you yell an-"

"Nothing's wrong Al."

"But nii-san…"

"I was just reading these books… Seems… improbable to me, that's the best term I can use…"

"Yea, I was just reading some of them too. I'm not going to take classes but McGonagall already agreed to let me learn in the remedial classes your gonna take."

"Yea, I'll need your help then, Al, ne?"

"Yes." Al knew he couldn't express all his emotions but he was determined to sound confident. As he was skimming through the text one main question came up in Al's mind and he was pretty sure it was the same as in Ed's. The Elric Brothers would figure it out, Al thought.

------------------------------------

"So yeah, that's about it…" Harry said to Hermione and Ron, they were just in the middle of packing at the Inn when Harry finally finished his tale. Mrs. Weasley had just found them when he explained about Hagrid and this was the only chance they had alone after that.

"Are you sure they weren't wizards? I mean, we see quite a lot of strange people around here…" Ron asked, as the story went it didn't seem all that peculiar.

"But I swear they just dropped out of the sky! One had on _spiked_ armor!"

"Well…"

"And the armor had a _girl_ on his shoulder!"

"Harry, mate, maybe they just apparated?"

"Can't have didn't have that loud crack sound."

"Well maybe…" They went on like that for quite a bit as Hermione continued packing.

"Harry, you said they had strange clothes on? Mind if you describe them to me?" Hermione asked as she sat on the bed finally closing her huge luggage trunk with a click.

"Um, let's see. The shortest guy looked like a 2nd or 3rd year and he had this red coat with a symbol on it, it looked really weird though."

"Did you recognize anything in it?"

"Yeah, it was a cross. A cross with a snake and I think wings or something…"

"A cross with a snake… Harry I think you might be right. They might not be evil or whatever and they're probably from this world though, even for us world hopping is a bit unusual. And if they are from this world what I don't get is how the didn't know what the wizarding world is and they don't sound like muggles at all."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too! And he's going to be attending Hogwarts so we can always find out everything later!"

"Well we can't be sure of everything so we'll just go and meet Dumbledore tomorrow when we get to the school." At the name Dumbledore Harry immediately sobered up, he didn't know how he would be able to face Dumbledore. Realizing her mistake Hermione hastily talked about the first thing that came to mind, "Let's go eat something."

Ed threw away the 4th year level charms book. This was the most confusing place he'd ever thought he'd be in. The books didn't act like textbooks and they didn't explain anything. Just how to "swish and flick." He glanced at the door, Mustang was apparently in the Library while Al was in the infirmary so needless to say, Ed was bored.

"Ahhh! I hate this, we don't even know if this is Nicolas Flamel's world!" Ed grabbed his head and rolled around on the bed he had taken up. Ed glanced at the charms book again. He looked back and forth while finally deciding curiosity was too much to resist, he grabbed his wand and held if in front of him. Searching the Charms books he picked a spell, Lumos Maxima seemed simple enough. Holding is as straight as possible he murmured, "Lumos Maxima."

Suddenly a bright light emitted from the end of the wand and the previously dark and gloomy place glowed with white washed light. Surprised Ed lost his concentration and the light soon distinguished itself. He closed his charms book and quickly opened another book he had picked up for reading, The Text of Ancient and Dangerous Spells, by Fatalius Draconis.

He skimmed through it quickly, eager to try his hand at dangerous and complex spellweaves. A page then caught his attention, it was titled "Advanced Spells of the Elements," it didn't say how to do them though, and they just explained the power and effect. With great interest Ed looked down.

Impluo Flamma – Known as the Raining fire this is perhaps the most deadly of all fire bearing spells. Created to destroy entire castles, this spell has been only detailed in books and no true form of it exists today for the art of a "Fire Mage" has been lost.

Procursius Ignipotus – Running Fire, this spell was created by the same Fire Mage as that created the Impluo Flamma. The lesser variant is currently known as the Fiendfyre.

Aetornus Nimosus – Immortal Rain. A cyclone of magicked water crashes down on enemies and allies alike.

Sudis Arma – Armored Stake. Mages use this spell to 2 times tenfold metal stakes to emit from the ground to rip an enemy to shreds.

Zephyrus Curatio – Healing Tempest - Unlike other spells this is a force spell that raises the strength of the user. An elemental healing spell.

Terra Iracundia – Earth's Wrath, when this spell is used, the earth itself will rise up against an enemy.

Liquo Aurum – Liquid Gold, a curious spell, neither liquid nor solid, its effects have been lost, the only account is the destruction of an entire city through this spell.

_These spells, ancient and powerful have been lost to wizarding kind for many years. Our power is only the inkling that is left to us, no longer can we be called "Mages," to beckon those to immerse themselves in true magick moste powerful. Wizards are mere shadows of our former selves. We can channel the simplest spells, but the true knowledge of what magick is has been lost. A dead language for if we cannot decipher, we will spend eternity in our children's tricks._

Ed looked up from the page. The effects were mind boggling if indeed these were real. Despite the warnings of "dangerous" and "impossible" stamped onto the spell book he packed it and his wand up and slowly descended to the field outside of the castle.

"Ed! Al! Where are you two trouble makers?" Roy wandered the hallways watching out for his charges as he carefully by stepped by the door to Master Snape's domain. He had met the sour teacher the second day of arrival and found him to be quite dishonorable. He soon reached the steps to the outside and started to climb them. As soon as he passed the windows in the great hall he stopped as he saw the flash of a red trench coat, he strode outside.

"Let's see, how do we do this? Which one is the easiest to learn?" Ed reread the descriptions and determined that the Healing wind one was the safest seeing as how the other ones were all highly destructive. He raised his wand and read aloud, "Zephyrus Curatio!" Nothing happened. Ed glared at the book as he dropped it and concentrated again, forcing his mind to concentrate on the desired effects.

"FULLMETAL! What the hell are you doing?"

"Aw shut up, Colonel Bastard, I'm just trying a few spells…" Ed was the picture of shining innocence, he hated being called a kid, but he also knew to take advantage.

"What if it's dangerous? What the hell would I do if you killed yourself? How the hell are we going to go home if-"

"Geeze, Colonel Bastard, calm down. I tried a few spells and such, pretty easy stuff. Just a bunch of memorizations and stuff like that."

"Ed, you seriously can't do this alone, we know nothing of this world, if you go and get yourself killed-"

"Then what?" Ed looked curiously at Mustang; he was showing an awful lot of touchy feely emotion.

"Then, all the things you've, we've been through would have been for nothing. I thought you're resolve was better than that."

Ed looked down toward the ground, he knew what Mustang meant, and try as he might, he still felt guilty. He'd heard the news. Havoc was paralyzed from the waste down and Al had been cut to shreds despite remembering his time in the gate. The colonel been forced to cauterize his own wound. Ed knew he caused this. By revealing the existence of Lust and the other Homunculus… he got a perfectly able man almost killed. But what had happened to him was worse; he had taken away that able man's ability to take care of himself, trapped him. Mustang instantly felt a pang of regret. He had convinced himself Ed had thrown away being a child, but that didn't mean he wasn't one.

"The point is, that if you make a mistake and kill yourself, you not only give up the chance to save more people, you'll give up on Al."

"This is great, getting a depressing pep talk from colonel Bastard."

"Fullmetal… We, your friends, wouldn't know what to do if you die." Ed looked at the bastard with wide eyes, but quickly narrowed them in suspicion.

Mustang couldn't believe he just added himself to the friend roster. But then again, he understood why he did; he couldn't handle another Maes Hughes. Mustang opened and closed his mouth several times before settling on just glaring. Ed, not fully understanding, but decided just to accept the almost kind remark just smirked and said, "Well then, would you spot me, Colonel bastard?"

"Why not, Fullmetal shorty?"

-------------

"Al? Ed! Where are you, Ed? Al?" Winry jogged down the hallway, she'd been told that Ed was in his room and Al wandering around somewhere.

'Huh! I wonder where those stupid boys went!' She thought as she jogged down corridor after corridor and after passing about fifty suits of armor she'd given up to hitting each with a wrench to see if it was Al.

"Winry? You're out of bed!" A voice reverberated down the hallway. Winry stopped and turned around facing Al.

"Where is your brother? I gotta check his automail, don't know what he has done to it by now!"

"Winry, his automail is fine, but I think I heard Snape grumbling about them in the field… He isn't a very pleasant man."

"Aright! LET'S GOOOO!"

Ed concentrated once again, thinking of the warm feeling he got from his friends and admittedly, colonel Bastard too. He felt a tingling in his fingers as he whispered, "Zephyrus Curatio." A warm green wind whirled from his feet engulfing Ed and soon Mustang as well. When he opened his eyes he felt as if he had just woken up from a year's sleep and that all the little hurts in his soul was cured. He couldn't forget about it, but he could deal. He glanced at the Colonel and he had a shocked look on his face. But soon he broke out into a small smirk(Ed didn't think he could smile without being smug).

Winry looked at Ed and the Colonel as she felt the tears running down her cheeks. The wind that blew by. She didn't know why but it made her feel happy. Really happy. She glanced at Al with his armored eyes downcast. Al was feeling at peace, for a little while at least.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Law of Equivalent Trade

Chapter 8

It was an unusually cool morning when Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to the train station to the customary (for Hermione at least) ride to school. With their trunks packed they rode in one car opposed to the usual two since the twins escape from school. They've become even more boisterous and loud since their departure and Harry had no lack of jokes, as Mrs. Weasely didn't try to search him or Hermione. However Hermione refused to carry the tricks and so with pockets bulging Harry lugged his trunk and Hedwig to the Platform.

"Got all your things, mate?" Ron asked heaving beside Harry as he too had a trunk load. This years books were horribly thick and heavy. With OWLs out of the way, NEWTs were next up and they weren't going to be a piece of cake. The text list had included the standard books like Charms 6 and Potions 6 but for Harry and Hermione (Harry had gotten 10 OWLs which fortunately included all subjects to be in Auror training, he thought potions was a close shave only being saved by his acute answer on the Polyjuice Potion.)

This year they had a myriad of new books such as:

Advanced Potions by Miranda Stewslop

Accelerated Transfiguration and Transmutation By Paracelsus

The Dark Arts: Prevention of High Level Casting By Fei Darking

Protection Against Dangerous Charms By Arramita Lalay

Art of the Mages By Abbacusis Brachuss

Harry had no idea what 'Mages' were but it sounded quite imposing and all the other books, thankfully did not teach magical theory. Experience with the toad was bad enough. Harry should have been looking forward to the non-Dursley holiday but found his mind wandering toward the strangers he had met, they seemed quite interesting and if they were at Hogwarts…. Then he would have enough time to talk to them.

"This year's going to kill us!" Ron moaned as he inched toward the brick column forcefully tugging his trunk with both hands(apparently he had forgotten to use a cart). Hermione was having even more difficulty seeing as she had chosen to bring more books than clothing and was much heavier than Ron's. In fact, both twins went to help and still could only lift the trunk about a foot off the ground on to the trolley she had taken; she then pushed another empty one towards Ron.

"But think of it, we'll be learning so many more things of use! Not that rubbish like last year, I wonder who'll be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year? Now that the ministry recognizes Voldemort's return?" Hermione let out a sigh as she took hold of the cart.

"I have no idea but if its gonna be like last year, I'm doing a Fred and George!" Ron stated with a heave as they finally reached the train. All three had to get Hermione's trunk up into the train and finally settled down to say goodbyes.

"Ron, you behave, don't make me send another Howler."

"Don't worry mum, I'll keep an eye on him," Ginny grinned at her brother while he rolled his eyes.

"You too missy, if I hear one word from Dumbledore about either one of you…" Ginny widened her eyes and looked guiltily at the ground, Mrs. Weasely had found Ginny's stash of Extendable ears and dung bombs.

"All right mum, let the kids of your apron straps, you let us off," Fred said laughing patting Ginny on the head, Ginny shoved his hand off and scowled.

"Let is too willing of a word," Mrs. Weasley shot a glare at her sons and turned away quite disgusted, they were still wearing the shiny green material.

"Come on mum, say goodbye now!" George added.

"I'll deal with you two later. Now Ginny, don't get sick and don't get with boys. That's an order!"

"

Argh! Ok I'll do anything, I'm going on the train!"

"Bye mum," Ron waved and followed Ginny on the train. Hermione waved and followed suit and when Harry was about to do the same, Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm.

"Harry, stay safe, and you're like family to me, if you need anything, I'll help in any way I can."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, I'll be fine," Harry nodded and stepped onto the train.

McGonagall was shocked to say the least. She passed the field on the way back from Hagrid's and saw a sight that was impossible. Edward Elric had just performed Zephyrus Curatio. She didn't hear the words but she was positive that's what he did. The healing wind, it didn't boost strength, it boosts hope and happiness. Peace of Mind. That's why it's so dangerous; to fight an enemy who has such and effect, the power can be doubled just by the person's emotions. She felt it, she felt the weariness that had taken on since she was Stunned disappear and she felt her old strength return with the peace. She knew this spell well, she had tried it as a student and had failed over and over again and here was this boy who could do it within two days of acquiring a wand and means to do so. She remembered it well, though as student she wasn't fool enough to try the others. It scared her, this child could do what no one can do anymore, and all of the mages were dead and with him or her, their secrets. This child is as Dumbledore says, definitely as mutatio. The ability to change the world. She hurried away down the hall toward Dumbledore's office.

------------

It was silent on the train, Harry sat with Hermione and Ron as usual and they were lucky enough to get their own car on the train. The door slid open and immediately all three stiffened and then relaxed, it was only Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Hello again," Luna said airily as she all but drifted in, Neville right behind her. Harry was fascinated by Neville's change. He no longer walked like a basilisk was going to eat him up at any second but he walked with a straight back and head held up. The change was astonishing, however entering the Ministry of Magic last year was no easy feat for anyone and Neville had held his own as best he could. No wonder his self-confidence raised as such.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron," Neville said and flashed them a little smile, Ron seem taken back by this change but Hermione just smiled and motioned them to sit. They were soon consumed into conversation about the new Defense teacher wondering whom it was, Neville never once brought up what had happened last year. Suddenly the door slid open and in came the bleach blonde Slytherin Prince.

"What do you want, Malfoy," Ron, Neville and Harry immediately stood up, Hermione and Luna continued to sit, watching the scene, however Harry saw her reach into her robe sleeve.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Potter," with that, Malfoy left the car leaving 4 dumbfounded wizards.

"Didn't you hear? Malfoy's father's in Azkaban, the minister went nuts after he saw Voldemort and started accusing and jailing all past accused wizards," Luna stated calmly looking at the still standing people.

"But, he didn't even insult me!" Ron was staring wide-eyed at Luna.

"I knew about his father but he, he..." Hermione looked back and forth between the closed doors.

"I would feel sorry for him if I cared," Harry sat down and ignored his friends' looks of confusion. Neville shrugged and sat down, opening a chocolate frog.

---------

"So, did Dumbledore tell you? The students are coming tonight and Winry's going to be the Assistant Nurse for Madame Pomfrey. She got her wand already, birch with dragon heartstring, 10 inches," Mustang walked beside Ed when they exited the field to go back to the castle.

"Dragon Heartstring? Oh I forgot, they have 'dragons' here," Ed rolled his eyes, he only saw illustrations of the so-called dragons and wasn't quite sure if he believed these mythical creatures. He still hasn't found out what a Thestral was.

"Well, Mcgonagall wants to talk to us in Dumbledore's office," Mustang continued to walk; he had changed clothes and looked like a bona fide wizard. His black hair was per usual, kind of on the messy side but his robes fit his body like a second skin, loose where it was supposed to be and tight only around the chest.

"What for? Didn't we already go through the it's not our fault and we're not evil ordeal?" Ed grumbled as he tugged on his cloak, taking the familiar red cloth off. He still had to change to robes, though his black ensemble was much more familiar, the robes looked to be less stuffy in the still too-warm weather. But he wouldn't take of his gloves; they had decided it best to keep Al and Ed's artificial bodies a secret. Though Al's was harder to keep, Al was offered a large empty classroom in which to study in during the day and he was welcome to stay in the library.

"I guess they want to make sure before the kiddies come."

"I hate children."

"You're still a kid."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID SO SMALL THAT ONE STEP OF YOUR FOOT AND I'D BE FLAT AND STILL A SHRIMP COMPARED TO A FLEA!"

"I didn't say that much."

"Feh! You're still a bastard," Ed hurried in front of Roy and continued down the hall. When they finally reached Dumbledore's office, they found that they were the only one's summoned and Winry and Al were nowhere to be seen.

'That's odd…' Ed thought and knocked on the door, the descending staircase slowly appeared and they stepped into the golden lit room.

"Ah, Mr. Mustang and Mr. Elric, welcome again. I just have a few last minute questions for you. I'll be frank, why are you here?" Dumbledore wasted no time. He got up from his desk and took an old ratty pointed hat down from a shelf. He continued to prod it until it suddenly shifted and a slit opened revealing a mouth. The hat yawned and closed again, apparently satisfied and ignoring the looks of shock, Dumbledore placed the hat in a cedar box.

"What do you mean, Headmaster," Mustang recovered first forcing his coal black eyes off the hat that just yawned at him.

"You know what I mean, I must admit, I never thought it could be done."

"What, old man," this time it was Ed that spoke, this man wasn't simple and Ed knew it. There was no way to hide from those searching eyes and Ed had a feeling he could help them. Ed kept feeling a nagging in the back of his head, wily old men should just leave them be.

"Crossing the gate."

"You know about that? Tell me! What do you know about the

Gate?" Ed jumped up and leaned closer, golden eyes flashing.

Dumbledore was taken aback by the fierceness of his eyes. Those eyes that held unbearable pain and forbidden knowledge, Edward really wasn't fit for those eyes. Dumbledore found it remarkable really, only children; children who have crossed path with unbearable pain and suffering could have the most light in their eyes. It's all contrast, where the darkest pitch black holds the strongest light.

"I must admit, I know one man that knows a great deal. Something tells me you know of this man and his art. There is only one way. One theory, not a way I should say, and I daresay I know a bit on this subject."

"Nicolas Flamel!"

"That's right, Nicolas Flamel, he knows Alchemy to a great extent. You're here to see him aren't you." A statement rather than a question. The gate, if these people knew about the Gate than, they must be looking for one person and one alone.

"Tell me where he is."

"I will in due time, better, I will take you to him. That's all I need to know for now," Dumbledore sat back down heaving a sigh. "But for now, I need you two to keep the masquerade up. The students arrive tonight for the grand feast. You'll be introduced as exchange student from Germany. I trust you'll figure a way out. Mustang, please inform miss Winry to be at the staff table. That's all for now, I'll send a teacher to fetch you when the time comes."

Mustang remained quite silent, studying Ed's reaction. He himself knew little of the gate; all he came to know was from nuances and hinting.

Ed nodded, not quite satisfied but he was willing to indulge the old man in his games, if he could met Flamel… he followed Mustang out. The door sealed itself and a gargoyle leapt into place in front of the hidden staircase.

---------------

"We're here!" Hermione almost flew down the steps of the stairs despite her heavy trunk. She was excited to see the lake, the castle, everything about Hogwarts was familiar. She saw Hagrid first waiting by the lake for the first years and then again at the carriages carried by thestrals. She didn't see them of course but she knew they were there just by the shiver that ran down her spine. Harry came down next and quickly loaded his trunk and owl in a carriage helping Hermione with hers. Ron and Neville came afterwards and quickly sat down with them, Luna had disappeared or at least went to another carriage. Neville only showed the slightest fear of the Thestrals.

"How're ya, Harry, Hermione, Ron! Good to see yur!" Hagrid called over the heads of the first years. Harry grinned and gave Hagrid thumbs up and finally closed the door to the castle. When they entered the Great Hall, it was astonishingly small. Especially the Slytherin table, almost no one was there save for a few. Malfoy wasn't there yet. When Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, he was met with stares of awe and on some fear. He was used to it and after Sirius, he wasn't going to give a damn. They all sat down and waited for Dumbledore's speech. The staff table wasn't entirely full yet so chances were the new DADA teacher was not yet there.

"I hope the ministry isn't going to interfere this time. Last time was bad enough," Hermione commented while taking her seat. She had changed, her normally bushy hair was now in looser waves and her face was heart shaped with amber brown eyes. Harry noticed that Ron seldom looked directly at her anymore and when he did, his ears would often turn to the color of ripe tomatoes. Harry grinned; this was going to be interesting.

"Yea, since v-v... the V guy came back," Ron stammered, he still hadn't gotten hold of saying Voldemort. He had grown up with the fear of him.

"Oh just say it. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort."

"Hermione! Stop it! What if he hears!"

"Oh stop it, yes, he's like Beetlejuice. Of course he'll be trying to hear what a little old muggle girl like me says."

"What's a Beetle Juice?"

"Oh nevermind!"

"You don't have to get mad!" Harry rolled his eyes and looked intently at the staffing table, it still wasn't full. However Dumbledore was there and as soon as they're eyes met, Harry found electric blue comforting. Voldemort wasn't watching now. McGonagall carried the hat to the stand and left it. It slowly ripped its mouth open.

_This, my duty I have done,_

_These past one thousand years and one,_

_Not willingly put, but in need,_

_And yet it has wrought not one good deed,_

_My makers have given this mission,_

_Have put a brain and given animation,_

_But I warn time and time again,_

_The sky will fall blood's rain near ends,_

_These houses, these walls,_

_Will be useless, no one will come to call,_

_No one to stand as one, to stand together,_

_Through high seas and sick weather._

_I wait for the three, True Mages_

_That have come, travel through the ages_

_They will stand and teach, they will see and give,_

_And they know what it is to live,_

_For now I cry the sound of separation,_

_But when the three have come in preparation,_

_I will willingly die,_

_To break these wall's lies._

_These Mages will break down these walls with their iron will,_

_And until then, The Dark Lord's plot shall be fulfilled._

The hat closed. Silence deafened Harry's ears; all he could hear was the pounding in his head. The insistence that something important was going on. The hat, this was the strangest song yet and the allusions to walls and mages, what were Mages? It mentioned the dark lord, and houses.

"It wants unity, like it said last year, separating the students it makes it that no one house will be able to perfectly go along others..." Hermione murmured looking at the hat. "Look, even Dumbledore's surprised. I think the hat just told a prophecy."

"Yea..." Harry glanced at the first years, they looked thoroughly confused but as soon as McGonagall (she had recovered the fastest) started calling names, they came up one by one.

"Interesting song, no? Well I have better news; we have a new exchange student. Edward Elric, he'll be joining the 6th Years, please help in any way you can, he's found himself in quite a strange place, even I must admit," Dumbledore chuckled as he applauded.

"That must be the kid in the Alley! But I thought he was a 2nd or 3rd year!" Harry quickly straightened up and looked around. Hermione and Ron did the same, they scanned the room and finally a short teenager came up. Hermione was dumbfounded; this person was definitely not normal. Not only was he short he had on a red cloak along with his uniform and had blonde hair up to his shoulder blades. The most astonishing feature however was his eyes, amber that was transparent, as if they were the doors to his soul. She didn't even notice she was staring until Ron coughed violently beside her.

"Edward Elric," McGonagall motioned for the blonde toward the stool. A few girls giggled at his appearance, he ignored them. He sat down on the stool for it seemed more than a few minutes.

'Quite unusual, so much knowledge!' the hats voice didn't nearly shock him as much as it would've had he been in a better mood. Dumbledore's knowledge of the Gate worried him, as did the old man's way of doing things. Dumbledore seemed to know much more than what comforted Ed.

'Just shut up and put me somewhere.'

'My, what a morose temper, its been quite awhile since I've read a mind such as yours. Brave, that is for sure, in the face of fire you will not run. Just as well, it's hard, to walk between black and white. And so very determined, the prices to pay... where shall I put you?'

'I don't care.'

'I think, the people in each of the houses are very important. My, you would do Harry Potter some good, but then again, you'd change anything you touch. Better be...' the hat thought for a while more before shouting the next word.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

…………………………………


	9. Chapter 9

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry lowered his head to speak to Hermione and Ron.

"You didn't tell me he was a wizard!" Hermione whispered glancing at the boy who was now approaching Harry and them.

"That's what I'm telling you, he's not!"

"Well the bloody hat thinks so!" Ron said hastily as he straightened up, Ed was fast approaching. Harry shrugged helplessly as he turned to face the blonde. Hermione clapped weakly and smiled.

"Hey, didn't get a chance to say thanks, for the other day," Ed held out his left hand and Harry took it. Noting the white gloves he had on and the switch in hands. Ed nodded toward the other two as he took a seat by Hermione. Lavender and Parvati giggled as Ed's long blonde braid fell in front, and took turns glaring at Hermione.

"Now after that long pause, it's time to eat!" Dumbledore exclaimed but just before the food appeared, McGonagall gave a little cough, which was too much like Umbridge's for Harry's liking. Apparently others thought so as well as a small titter swept across the room.

"Ah. As the Deputy Headmistress would like to point out, I have forgotten the change in staff we will be having this year. First, we shall welcome Remus Lupin yet again, he has been cleared and will be monitored whilst at Hogwarts," a murmur spread through the Great Hall but the Gryffindor table clapped enthusiastically though the Slytherins seemed determined to defy this appointment by looking away. Not much impact Harry though as the Slytherin table only held about a dozen people. "There are two new additions to the staff as well, Assistant Librarian, and Assistant Nurse, each held respectively by Mr. Roy Mustang and Ms. Winry Rockbell."

At Dumbledore's words, the door nearest to the Staff table swept open and in came the man that Harry had seen with Ed. He was now changed into black robes reminiscent of Snape though with a collar that seemed more priest like than wizard. His tousled black hair fell into his eyes making him much more likeable than the original librarian, who was very strict. Not to mention his looks made almost all the girls in the hall swoon and the boys muttering angrily. Behind him came the girl he had seen with the strange group, though she was unconscious then, Harry felt himself gape at the large clarion sky eyes framed by lashes darker than her hair. She wasn't stunning, say like the part veela Fleur, but she had a modest frame and a kind look about her with large guileless eyes.

Needless to say, the boys were getting their revenge.

"Ah, one more note, we have employed a guard for the school, he shall be monitoring the halls and the grounds and he may even be in some of your classes," Dumbledore's eyes flicked toward Harry and his friends but the stopped at one Edward Elric. Edward's head had shot up and was glaring quite openly at Dumbledore.

"I hope that this year at Hogwarts remains… Undisturbed. As you all know, the return of Lord Voldemort is on us once again and do well to remember, caution and constant vigilance will be needed. But also that of unity. On a happier note, the elves had outdone themselves and it would be a shame to let it go cold. Dig in!" With a wave of one hand, the empty tables were now filled to fitting with food. Ed immediately dove into the food, inhaling it much faster than reaching for it. Ron was gazing open mouthed at the shorter Gryffindor and Hermione seemed quite taken back.

"Er, Edward… Harry told me he met you but didn't tell me you were going to be a student…" she sounded awkward, even to her own ears.

"Yeah, we were kinda confused."

"And the two new staff… they're your friends?"

"Who? Colonel Bastard? Nah, he just orders me around," Ed replied nonchalantly as he reached for some pumpkin juice. Hermione looked shocked at Ed's language, however Ron was quite delighted at his new peer's name for a librarian.

"Colonel? But that's a muggle rank!" Harry put in; Ed avoided his gaze and shrugged. He had been lectured to by McGonagall of the Wizarding world and the muggle world. He had refrained from commenting at the time.

"You know the new assistant nurse? She's amazing!" Ron wasn't even looking at Ed, he was staring at the staff table. He then tried to shove a spoon full of pudding into his cheek. Ed glared quite dangerously at Ron until Hermione hastily cut in.

"Well, I expect this year will be better, Professor Lupin was the best DADA teacher we've had!"

"Lupin? Doesn't that mean 'wolf'?"

"Well, I uh, yes, I think so…" Hermione looked a bit taken back.

"He is a werewolf," Ron offered, wiping his cheek off.

"A werewolf?" Harry wasn't very happy at how Ed looked shocked at this statement, there wasn't anything wrong with Professor Lupin, it wasn't even his fault he is a werewolf.

"Yes. But he's much better than any regular wizard."

"That's interesting, do you think he'd let me watch?" Ed had read about werewolves of course, but was still quite skeptical, this could prove everything about the wizarding magic or no. It was far more interesting also that this could occur in humans by the virus in the werewolf strain. Human transmutation, that was what werewolves were with a handful of other examples such as metamorphamagus and animagi. Some changes in appearance can also be produced by potions but those had to be investigated much more thoroughly.

"Watch what?"

"His transformation," Ed placed his fork onto a plate and looked thoughtfully at the empty seat by Hagrid and Snape.

"I don't think so, most of the wizarding world are afraid of werewolves. Even in their human states," Hermione gave an involuntary shudder, they had seen the lycanthrope transform in their third year, and it wasn't pretty.

"That's stupid," Ed said.

"Yeah. Yes it is," suddenly, Harry's opinion of the new student grew several notches.

As soon as the banquet was over, the trio and Ed headed straight for the common room. Harry noticed something odd on the way back, they seemed to pass a very large suit of armor quite frequently. And if he wasn't mistaken, Ed had kept on trying to communicate with discreet hand signals. Not that they were that discreet, Harry had noticed after all. Hermione seemed to have noticed as well and shook her head. She didn't want him to mention it now. When they finally reached the portrait hole, Edward stepped up.

"La Claris," he spoke and the Fat Lady gave him a wink and swung open. Ron looked at Ed. He shrugged and mouthed 'I think she likes me,' and moved on. Ron looked a bit sick.

When Harry and Ron waved Hermione good night and climbed to their rooms, they noticed a change immediately, the room seemed bigger and next to where their beds was another space with a bed in it, it was larger than theirs had been and had a curtain around all of it with another piece of clothe that could be pulled across to separate the rest of the boys to the bed. It was littered with books already and a red cloak. Harry immediately guessed it was Ed's.

"Good night."

"G'night."

"Seeya tomorrow."

The next morning was bright and clear but the mood was ruined. They had Potions with the OWL students first thing in the afternoon. Harry grudgingly pulled on his clothing and prepared to face his worst class. He glanced over at the corner Ed was at and found the bed made and the books cleared up, apparently Ed was already up. Harry sighed and sat down, thinking of past events and how he would ask Ed about what was going on.

Ron woke up a few minutes later murmuring a good morning before trudging to the bathrooms. Suddenly, right after Ron left, a majestic snowy owl flew in the room hooting softly. This was highly unusual seeing as during the school year, Hedwig stayed up in the Owlery and only came down to the occasional breakfast. In Hedwig's claws however was held a fat letter. Harry tore it open.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. You now have equal Rights to facilities used by Prefects. When you have picked out a date for Quidditch Trials, please inform me._

Deputy Headmistress,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

P.S. Enclosed is your badge.

Harry's hands shook as he reached for the badge, he was dumbfounded to say the least but he had been on the team for the past 5 years. He clutched the badge in his hand and hurried over to Ron's bed and started to poke Ron's prone form.

"Ron! Ron! I've made Quidditch Captain!"

"Ng… huh? Wha?"

"Look!" Harry shoved the badge under Ron's nose and looked on as Ron started to push Harry's hands away. Then, he suddenly stopped staring at the badge. His eyes widened and he turned gleefully toward Harry.

"Harry! You're the same as the prefects now!"

"Yeah, I expect so…"

"Wow, I mean, you were bound to get it but still, I mean, when are…?"

"I don't know yet, but don't worry, you were an excellent Keeper last year…" Harry knew that Ron had problems with his playing. If he was pissed off or unconfident, he couldn't play well, but on a perfectly normal or cheerful day, no one could touch him.

"I guess, but now that George and Fred are gone… we need to find better beaters. I expect Ginny'll wanna tryout too…" Harry's stomach did a tiny flip flop at Ginny's name, recently it's been happening quite a bit… though Harry didn't know why. He pushed away thoughts of the redhead and continued to chat until they were forced to dress and go down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Ron, Harry. Oooh! You've made Quidditch Captain! You're the same as us now!" Hermione saw the badge immediately, it was Gryffindor umber with gold thread outlining the lion rampant with a simulated cloth banner saying 'Captain'. Behind the lion was a beater's club crossed with a broom and the snitch right above.

"Is Ed here already?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think you should ask him stuff right now…"

"Why not?" Harry glanced up and down the table and found the blonde. Apparently he wasn't a morning person. Harry could almost feel the danger signs Ed had posted with his back hunched and face dangerously sour.

Ed had woken up early, his automail wasn't very happy that day, the joints sent out slivers of pain up and through both his artificial and organic joints. He groaned and rolled out of bed, wincing. He knew about the risks and problems of automail beforehand, he could deal. He slowly pulled on his old outfit, the tank top and black pants, he still had his National Alchemist watch. He stuck it in his pocket and pulled on his boots and was off. He trudged first to the Hospital wing. 

"Winry? You there?"

"Ah! Yes, just a moment!" Ed heard her scrambling and a couple of dull thuds before she came out. Apparently she had fallen asleep in her clothing. Her hair was a bit messy but nothing much out of the ordinary.

"So, how did you land a job of Assistant nurse?"

"Well… I didn't want to be a student but I met Madame Pomfrey when I got lost… I told her about your automail…"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Dumbledore maybe, but Poppy told me you'd be hard pressed to say he didn't know what was going on."

"The old coot. I bet he's just like Bastard. Both manipulative bastards."

"Come on, they aren't that bad!"

"You just think he's good looking."

"Of course he is! His snowy white beard and twinkling ocean blue ey-"

"Urk! Stop! Not the barmy old coot!"

"Oh just lay off. Besides, I gotta check you're automail."

"Well, automail doesn't explain your employment."

Winry sighed and started in a tone of voice reminiscent to that of an adult speaking to a child. "To be and automail technician, you must first be a well learned surgical doctor. I had to read so many books and took so much crap from Granny Pinako," Ed grinned at that part, "To become qualified, you gotta know what's a nerve, vein, artery and how to build machinery that will become in sync with your body and muscles... You can't overload the heart otherwise heart problems come up and a load of other problems. I mean, I can't just stick a pipe on you're bone and call it a day you know." Ed winced slightly at that imagery.

"Ok, you're a nerd. So?"

"Duh, I know amazingly a lot about anatomy. And electricity created from humans. She was amazed your arm and leg could even operate here," as if to emphasize her point she rolled her eyes and started twisting his arm this way and that. Ed sighed as he felt the familiar tangs of Winry's instruments tapping on the metal in his arm. Here and there he would give a small yelp of pain and Winry's face became increasingly worried.

"So. What's wrong with it?" Ed winced and massaged his shoulder blades and the connection to automail.

"Well, it seems the automail doesn't react well. It's working normally but it seems some places tend to become out of sync. Like when you want individual parts to move to simulate muscles, some either have too much energy and others, too little…."

"That's what's causing the pain?"

"Somewhat, the nerves are unbalanced. I think it just needs time to adjust."

"You mean I have to live with this?"

"From the moment you got it."

"Thought so… have any painkillers?" Ed laughed humorlessly as he moved his arm a bit. He was experiencing the same thing in his leg. Winry looked thoughtful as she put her tools away (apparently someone had conjured them to her specifications).

"I'll ask Poppy."

"Alright, well, I have to go back to the Great Hall, breakfast starts soon… If you see Al, tell him to come find me. I need to talk with him…"

"Yeah, ok…" with a nod, Ed pulled on his cloak and stepped out. Before he was totally out the door however, Winry thought she heard something that sounded like, "Shit always happens to me…"

"He does seem kind of mad…" Ron had said this quite loudly while wolfing down quite a bit of food. Hermione shot a glare at him.

"Me? I'm not mad… just kind of sore," Ed responded without raising his head though with the tone of voice that said clearly the next person to talk to him will have his head forcibly removed. Harry looked at Hermione and she shrugged, he decided to hazard a question.

"I've, uh, just made Quidditch Captain, you want to tryout for the team? We need a new beater… Peakes broke his arm just before term.

"Kiddich? What's Kiddich?" Ed looked up, his interest outweighing his aching limbs.

"You don't know Quidditch?" both Ron and Harry said this at the exact same time, wearing the same scandalized expression. Hermione groaned as the two boys soon launched into a detailed explanation of the game.

The four of them soon approached the gloomy door to Snape's class room and Ron was still warning Ed on the many biased ways of the Potions Master. The Gryffindors filed in and soon took over the left half of the room, excluding Harry and the others, quite a few Gryffindors scraped an outstanding. There were about half a dozen Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and two Slytherins, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Without delay it seemed, Professor Snape swept into the room.

"Sit down, all of you. Well, I am quite surprised at the amount of students, I believe many without the abilities to continue…"

Snape's eyes roamed over the students stopping briefly at Harry who had stuck out his chin defiantly. "Ah, Mr. Elric, it seems you can even enter this classroom without taking the test. Then tell me the properties of a Griffin Feather."

"Griffins, or gryphons, are magical creatures that are part eagle and part lion. A natural born Chimera. Feathers were used in medieval times as a truthspeaker, no one could speak lies when near any body part of the griffin, and when used near the eyes, the user could see through illusions and lies. Most prominent in the potion Veritaserum."

"Dragon Blood."

"All uses of Dragon blood are still unknown though the study done by Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel say that dragon blood has seven known uses thus far including as a defender against spells."

"Acromantula Venom."

"Interesting enough, Acromantula Venom can be used a reagent to other poisons but it is also used to brew potions such as the Draught of Living Death."

"Unicorn's blood."

"It will restore the half life of the drinker and can be used to purify water though the collecting of it is forbidden."

"Well well, we have another Granger in this class? All from the book almost word for word." Snape sneered down at the braided boy and looked away almost as quickly. Snape was deeply shaken by the look in the boy's eyes. Not only was his eyes an unnatural color, they seem to glow from within, the gold reminded Snape of werewolves.

"We shall be making a very difficult potion today, this project will be ongoing and will be tested by NEWT standards. The Polyjuice Potion. Most of the ingredients are very rare and the chances of success are very slim. By next month you will have to successfully turn into a different person in this class otherwise, you fail. Page 276. Begin." Hermione looked as if she had just been given an early birthday present, Harry knew why, Hermione had successfully brewed the potion in their second year. She almost ran to get her supplies and started preparing ingredients right away.

Ed stared at Snape, a bit perplexed. He couldn't turn into another person, his automail limbs! He had read what would happen, whomever switched hairs with him would have two missing limbs and he would grow two limbs! He'd have to get automail surgery all over again to re-attach his limbs! The hair used has all the DNA and environmental grafting on it, if the person is 16 and missing two limbs, it will show. But… it'd be great to have flesh and blood limbs… just for an hour. Ed'll figure out what to do later he decided, all he need to do was make the potion and have someone transform for him.

"The pairing shall be posted. Carry on."

Ed couldn't resist, he hurried to the sheet posted on the black board and went down the list.

15. Edward Elric - Draco Malfoy

He didn't know who the Malfoy was and he scanned the room looking for a likely candidate. Giving up he trouped back to the table he shared with the Gryffindors and quietly asked Harry who Draco Malfoy was.

"Why? What do you wanna know for?"

"I'm his partner."

"Wow. Snape must really hate you, usually I'm the one paired with that ferret faced prick." Harry jerked his thumb toward another blonde boy. Ed studied him for a bit, he had long platinum blonde hair that fell neatly into his eyes, in neat strands. Ed decided Malfoy didn't look too bad save the scowl on his face. He had experience dealing with weird ones. Armstrong is a living testament. Ed decided quickly and strode toward Malfoy.

"Hey, Edward Elric, I'm your partner."

"What's a Gryffindor talking to me for?" Malfoy looked up, quite bored.

"What's that got to do with anything? Look, I need to talk to the Headmaster before we do anything of this switching stuff. I need to talk to you in private later."

"Sorry but I don't swing that way."

A vein bulged from his forehead as he continued, "I don't care if you want to swing any way, I just, can't do this switching thing ti-"

"Mr. Elric. You are disturbing the class. Must I give you a detention?" Snape had swept behind Ed and he spun to face the tall potions master.

"I'm just speaking with my partner."

"Whatever you have to say can be said to the class." Snape smirked and swept a hand across the room. Ed unconsciously gripped his automail arm.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore."

"Whatever you say you can say to me."

"No," Ed said, meeting Snape's eyes as Snape's eyebrows snapped together.

"What did you say?"

"No."

"You shall call me 'sir' when you address me."

"…"

"Detention and 10 points from Gryffindor. And if you step out of this room without my say-so, another 50 points and another detention." Ed was never one to fall back from such an insult, he promptly straightened and walked out. Snape looked dumbfounded almost before sneering and shouting the class to resume. Malfoy shrugged and settled back into his bored demeanor. Ron looked livid with the unfair loss of points and Harry was admiring Ed for his guts. Er, rather his courage. Hermione didn't seem to have noticed as she was still stirring feverishly.

Ed walked calmly toward Dumbledore's office and stopped in front of the office and promptly started to shout.

"Open up! Dumbledore!" Ed yelled a bit before resorting to slapping the door. The statue looked quite insulted before the door swung open and Ed climbed the staircase.

"Ah, Mr. Elric, what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore was seated behind his desk while his bird, Fawkes crooned softly as Dumbledore stroked his crest.

"Snape gave an assignment on Polyjuice Potion."

"Ah, I see your dilemma, who is your partner?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, and I assume the reason you're here in the middle of class is?"

"I got pissed at Snape."

"Professor Snape. What did you do?"

"Talked to Malfoy, refused to tell Snape why, and leaving."

"And I assume he gave you detention?"

"Two," Ed was blunt to the point of sulkiness. It seemed that indeed the hot tempered alchemist held grudges.

"You need not worry about those, I will talk to Snape, however the house points will have to remain as is."

"But that still doesn't solve anything, old man."

"The best I think, is to notify Professor Snape and allow Mr. Malfoy know of your… condition. I will make sure he does not tell," Dumbledore quickly conjured a bit of parchment and a quill quickly writing Ed a note and handed it to him. "Give this to Professor Snape at the end of class." Ed nodded and quickly stood up. Dumbledore gave a little wave and Ed was out the door.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron was torn between grinding his teeth at Snape and laughing at how Ed had pissed him off.

"You could have been in a lot of trouble though. And we lost 60 points!" Hermione also seemed torn, but between admonishment and joining in Ron's croon's of triumph. Harry looked rather dull at the thought of lost House Points. Ed shrugged and said bye as he went back into the classroom.

"What makes you think, Mr. Elric that I will allow you back into my class."

"This," Ed thrust the note under Snape's abnormally large nose and stood.

"Mr. Malfoy, come back please," Snape read the note in record time and quickly folded it away. Malfoy sauntered over and crossed his arms. Snape flicked his wand and closed all of the doors and made sure no one was listening in.

"Ah, I see Mr. Elric has quite the predicament. Though I see no reason why he shouldn't still do the detentions, but I differ from the headmaster. Show me."

'No delay I see… better get it over with,' Ed thought.

"Show you what? What's the Gryffindor got to show?" Malfoy demanded looking back between Snape and Ed. His face contorted through confusion to utter horror as Ed started to remove his cloak. "Wha? No! Don't take your bloody clothes off! You stop him, you're a teacher!"

"I'm not taking all my clothes off! Sheesh, elementary much?" Ed unbutton his black jacket and swung it off. Malfoy gasped uncharacteristically as Ed took off his gloves leaving only the black tank top. Snape's eyes bulged as he stood up quickly and leaned forward.

"Bloody hell, what did you do to your ARM?" Malfoy stared in horror at the mechanical contraption and the scared flesh next to where it melded grotesquely into metal. Snape came forward and slowly gazed at the tiny workings and metal gears.

"It happened when I was twelve, where I come from, when one loses a limb it can be replaced with metal limbs for a lot of money and high pain endurance." Ed flexed his metal arm and glanced at the two wizards. "That's why I don't want people knowing about my automail limbs. It gets way too much attention that I'd rather not give. Besides, I don't want people thinking I cheat, these limbs are made to be exactly like natural ones, same speed and endurance and strength." (Ed had decided he wanted to try his hand at Quidditch and who knew if these people would stop him.)

"Limbs?" Malfoy exclaimed looking at Ed's legs. Ed smiled grimly and reached down and tapped his left leg. A metallic hollow sound ensued. "See, if you had turned into me without me telling you, you just might die of shock at the fact your missing two limbs. Besides, automail connection is very painful, I doubt you could handle it."

"How do you know? Aren't they just magicked to move at your command?" Malfoy demanded not liking the jibe on his pain endurance.

"Automail is a machine, to make it move, all the nerves must be attached, think of it as small needles shooting up your arm thousands at a time. And then think of an electrical shock. It temporarily paralyzes you and takes 3 years to be able to master its use."

"How long did it take you?"

"A year."

"I'd take half a year."

"Impossible."

"Oh yea? Why do-"

"Shut it, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Elric, how do you propose… we do this then?"

"Draco takes both potions both with my hair to test it's effectiveness."

"It seems that way… I will allow this but I warn you, I shall test your potions much more thoroughly to guarantee quality. You may leave." Snape didn't seem to be able to tear his eyes away from Ed's limb and so Ed pulled on his shirt and cloak and left, Malfoy close behind.

"By the way, do you play Quidditch?" Ed was curious, Harry seemed adamant to the point of foolishness that the Slytherin Quidditch team 'sucked'.

"Captain."

"Are you any good?"

"Better than holier than thou Potter."

"Eh…"

"What's up with you anyways? Don't you know you're supposed to hate my guts, haha."

"Why should I?"

"I'm Slytherin."

"So? I'm Gryffindor."

"You don't get it!" Malfoy seemed exasperated at this and stopped turning to face Ed. "I'm from Slytherin, you're from Gryffindor! We have to hate each other! Muggle lovers the bunch of you." Malfoy pointed at himself first and then Ed, his last statement was uttered half heartedly though, and seem to deflate a bit.

"Ah, that issue I've been reading about. Seems stupid. Wizards are a lazy bunch, if you didn't have magic, you'd be screwed."

"We do have it though!"

"You're dying out. Purebloods. It's comical, how do you know what's pure and what's not? It's been thousands of years, who knows, your bloodlines might already be mixed."

"It's not! How would a filthy little muggle lover know?"

"Common sense and science. How did the first wizard come about? He or she wasn't born from a magically all knowing egg… chances are, they were regular humans who developed something different," with that Ed passed Malfoy down the hall. Malfoy gaped after Ed and then shook his head, thoughts full with the one who doesn't care about how things are done here. Before Malfoy started off however, a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I was to give a Gryffindor any respect, it would be that one. Know that if his secret is leaked, I will hold you personally responsible," Draco gaped at Snape, to think, Snape, siding with a Gryffindor, he studied the Potion's Master's face and saw a mixture thought and something that seemed like, empathy. Draco looked back and though, 'I guess he's alright… for a Gryffindor."


	10. Chapter 10

Ed sighed and ran a gloved hand through his blonde hair, he glanced back to see that Malfoy hadn't followed him and quickly ducked out of the corridor heading the opposite direction. Weaving through the castle as if he had lived there his whole life, he finally reached the desired corridor and looked around carefully. He had studied the halls and rooms of the castle almost as well as the marauders in their day and he knew exactly what room he wanted.

"Al? Al! Are you here?"

"Nii-san? Are you done with class?" Al poked his head from behind a classroom door, slowly stepping out.

"Yeah, potions, the professor's a prick though. Gave me a detention," Ed shrugged and lean against a wall.

"In trouble?"

"Yup, that's alright, I wanted to know though, are you the guard Dumbledore was talking about?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore said that I wouldn't be bored this way and besides, I could learn magic in a classroom now. I just can't take off my helmet..." This was understandable, if any of the student body learned that their bodyguard lacked a body, it would be most unpleasant.

"Stupid old coot, you don't work for him! Why do you need a job anyways..."

"No, no, it's fine nii-san, the castle is really interesting and besides, I can't be a student anyways," Alphonse waved Ed's concerns away as they stood talking. Finally, Ed had to leave as dinner would be starting soon and if he were missing, one Miss Granger would certainly pry for an answer. Ed prided himself in his ability to read people, being apart of a military he been given classes on espionage as well as combat, and strategy.

"See you later, I have homework to do anyways," with that Ed was gone, dashing around the corners as Al sighed and went back into the classroom reading the books he had painfully extracted from the library. He mentally grimaced when he remembered the strict librarian, Madame Pince. She had glared quite openly and hissed as he carried the books out.

He picked up the first book that seemed interesting. Magical Theory. However after a seconds thought, Al got up and hurried after Ed, didn't he need a sparring partner?

"I can't believe you got out of trouble, how the hell did you manage that?" Ron asked after the reappearance of the House Points in the hourglass. Ed shrugged as he sat down, and sighed when he felt the stiffness of his limbs, he'd need to exercise that out later.

"Oh I suppose it's cause I'm an exchange student."

"Dumbledore probably knows how biased Snape is, besides he's given us loads of points back right? First year?" Harry put in.

"He didn't give it to us, we did earn it, but if it weren't for Neville, we still would have tied..."

"What happened first year?" Ed was quite curious, he had read something about Harry Potter and his supposed defeat of the dark lord.

"Well," Hermione glanced at Harry, as if asking permission before starting, "You know Lord Voldemort right? He was using a professor at this school to steal something. We sort of just caught on to it and stopped him," she launched into a shortened version of the story with a few places lacking detail.

"What were they looking for?"

"Well, um, it's not supposed to be widely known, but they were looking for the Philosopher's Stone..." Hermione trailed off watching Ed closely. His expression had turned from half listening to full attention. His eyes widened slightly as he swung his head to look at Harry, who was on the other side.

"You've seen the philosopher's stone? You've touched it?"

"Er, yeah, yeah I have..." Harry was extremely confused at this point, it wasn't widely known knowledge, the philosopher's stone but it was still known it existed though the creation of it is widely guarded.

"Where is it now?" the transformation was incredible, Ed had changed from an ill-tempered kid to someone who seemed much older and was very much, the epitome of serious. His eyes were hooded as he glanced at Harry's face, as if searching for a clue, any clue that would tell him more.

"It's gone. Dumbledore said he and Nicolas Flamel destroyed it."

"They destroyed it? Why the hell would the-" Ed stopped short, "Is Flamel still alive?"

"Er, I think so..."

"Wait why are you so interested in the Philosopher's Stone?" Hermione was immediately on guard. No good came out of searching for the stone and if Ed wanted it, he must be desperate.

"I'm not," Ed crossed his arm and glanced away, his thoughts a mile away.

"Yes you are! Why else would you ask about where it is or if Harry had it?"

"Curiosity."

"That isn't curiosity! It's... It's-" she clamped her mouth shut. Harry was gesturing wildly 'no' and mimed for her to drop the subject. She glanced at him eyebrows furrowed as she sighed and said never mind. Ed shrugged and stared at his food for quite awhile before excusing himself and leaving the table.

"Why did you stop me?" Hermione asked as soon as the door swung shut in Gryffindor Tower, they made sure Ed was not around when they settled in the armchairs.

"I don't think you'll get answers that way, he's obviously hiding something but we have classes with him later," Harry shrugged, "but, I think it's time for my invisibility cloak..."

"He might be working for Voldemort! He might still be after the stone!" Ron gestured wildly, eyes comically wide.

"Ronald, he doesn't need it anymore, he's already back."

"But he might use it to become immortal!"

"Dumbledore said he destroyed it. I don't think it's here anymore," Harry still put trust in the headmaster, besides he was Dumbledore's man through and through.

"But come one, Ed's really suspicious don't you think?" Ron continued to argue the point.

"I can track him with the Map, he can't avoid that," Harry seemed determined to dig into his peer's life and was quite determinedly ignoring Hermione's eyes.

"I don't know... we thought Snape was a deatheater..." Hermione looked away, her face deep in thought.

"He _is_ a deatheater!" Harry had unintentionally spoken quite loudly at that, several first years took one glance at the famed Harry Potter and bolted. Harry groaned, 'Great, now they think I'm a lunatic.'

"Well whether or not he is doesn't matter right now, Dumbledore trusts him. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the library." With that, Hermione walked past Ron and Harry and out of Gryffindor Tower. Harry shook his head, used to Hermione's obsession with the library and motioned for Ron to follow and both boys went up to the dormitories. When they got there, Harry shuffled through sheets of parchment looking for the map Sirius and his father had created. The magical map looked worn and useless and there were stains but it had helped Harry out in more ways than he could count. He searched the floor plan starting with Gryffindors common room, unsurprisingly, Ed was no where near the Tower.

Harry quickly scanned the rest of the map looking through clumps of dots in the classrooms and hallways, his eyes lingered on one figure for a bit, it seemed Malfoy was in the library as well, by himself as far as he could tell, Hermione had settled as far as possible from the platinum blonde. Harry wondered briefly if Malfoy was giving Hermione trouble but stopped as soon as he say Malfoy leave the library. As interesting as where the blonde was going, Harry still had not located Ed, which was bothering him to no end as he searched again, all of Hogwarts.

"He's not on here! Do you think he's in the Room of Requirement?" Ron shrugged and continued to peer at the map until suddenly, his eyes grew wide.

"Wait! There he is! He's on the grounds, not in the castle but he's not alone... it looks like he's with..." Ron was having trouble distinguishing the other person as the two dots moved rapidly back and forth, the dots seemed to be going crazy, going every which way and the Ed dot kept flitting near the other dot and then flitting back at incredible speeds.

"I think, it says... Alphonse Elric. Isn't Ed's last name Elric?"

"Yeah, that's strange, he never mentioned having a relative..."

"Harry! Let's get your cloak, they're right next to Hagrid's hut," Harry nodded as he flung his trunk open and hastily took out his fathers' cloak. He flung over their heads as they headed out in a hurry. They had a few narrow misses as they were practically flying out of the castle but no one seemed to have noticed. They continued on the path they knew would lead them to Hagrid. As they got closer, Harry finally realized why the dots behaved as they were. Edward was currently engaged in battle with what looked like a seven foot high suit of armor. If Harry hadn't met the armor before, he would have been seriously alarmed for Ed's health as the boy was almost as high as the armor's chest, hair not included.

"Bloody hell! Ed's going to be killed!" Ron whispered urgently as he watched the smaller boy trade blows with the suit of armor.

"Wait! He's the suit of armor I saw with Ed! I don't think he's trying to hurt him," Harry whispered back, he didn't seem able to tear his eyes away from the pair as Ed jumped in and delivered a round house kick, directed at the giant's chest. The giants' hands shot up and grabbed his legs and quickly threw him away, Ed flipped and twisted to the side and landed on his feet and without delay launched himself at the giant. The armor swung his leg in an arch coming straight at him, Ed caught the leg between two hands in such a way the force of the kick brought Ed up with the kick. He swore as he fought to keep the leg under him and finally propelled himself over the armor landing only after flipping away from Alphonse. They both stopped, Ed was breathing heavily as he gazed at his opponent, finally he looked down and chuckled straightening his long sleeved black jacket.

"I was never able to beat you eh?" Ed grinned and stretched out his limbs. With a huff Ed started to stretch, making sure he won't be too sore the next morning.

"That's because I don't tire like you, nii-san," Alphonse murmured flexing his own artificial limbs.

"Don't worry Al, we're close," Ed said as he fixed his gloves, his mind miles away at what he learned from Harry Potter. The stone had to still be here, who would destroy such a thing? And Harry has touched it before, he had actually held it in his very own hands, proving its existance. Ed's gaze wandered until his eyes caught a glint of something near to where they were standing. Ed stood stock still, and calmed his breathing. He honed his ears and listened, there was another set of breathing and as Ed swept his gaze around once more, he noticed a very odd dent in the grass, he let out a sigh and grinned at Al. As fast as lightening Ed spun on his heel and sped toward the spot Harry stood. Ron yelped as Ed came within millimeters and suddenly jumped, flipping over them. Ron and Harry toppled to the ground, the Invisibility cloak sliding off them as they both went crashing down. Harry stared dumbly at Ed as he sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Curious bunch aren't you? How did you find us?" Ed asked sternly, crossing his arms.

"We were just walking around," Harry shrugged, not meeting Ed's gaze. Ron nodded fervently behind Harry.

"Uh huh, with this thing?" Ed nudged the cloak with the tip of his boot and glared at both boys.

"Is he the protector Dumbledore was talking about?" Ron suddenly spoke up, looking the suit of armor up and down. Alphonse nodded and he came to stand by his brother, which admittedly seemed much more a threat than Ed had been.

"Yes, hello, I'm Alphonse Elric."

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, sorry about nii-san. He has a temper..."

"I do not, Al!" Ed crossed his arm and hmphed turning his head comically to one side. Al seemed to chuckle a bit before returning his attention to the two teens that had fallen on the ground.

"Blimey, the stuff you were doing, man that was incredible!" Ron shook his head and stared up at the huge Al.

"Yeah! Where'd you learn all that?" Harry asked looking back and forth between the brothers. A huge change seemed to have taken place as Ed's face visibly darkened and both were shivering.

"We, er learned from our teacher," Ed shivered and frowned, he surreptitiously looked around him, Ed knew it was irrational but Izumi is a beast, he didn't put it past her to know exactly where they were.

"Will you introduce us? I want to learn stuff like that!"

"Trust me, you do not want to meet our teacher," both shivered yet again and Ed cleared his throat.

"So I guess the reason you followed me was to find out what I'm doing here right?" Ed asked nonchalantly shrugging.

"I er... We, we were just wal-"

"Oh give it a rest, you remember when we got here right? We certainly didn't act like we belonged."

"Er, I guess we were a bit curious."

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Ed stared into Harry's eyes and searched for any reaction to his words, he thought he saw surprise and a keen sense of determination, as Harry seemed to think a bit and settled on shaking his head, what was the point in lying, they already blew their cover. "I'll tell you some things, but after this I don't want anymore questions unless we deem it necessary." Ron and Harrry quickly nodded in agreement, they didn't think Ed would tell them anyways. Ed plopped down on the ground and fell back, his body spread out on the grass as he stared into the sky. Al took a position next to Ed, but sitting in a crossed legged fashion.

"We came to this world through a force called Alchemy. Alchemy has one main law, there must be an equivalent exchange, for example if you broke a vase, and I fixed it with Alchemy, I couldn't make it a bigger vase unless I changed it like, made the walls thinner but essentially it will have the exact same mass and weight..." Ed skipped many parts, didn't tell them about automail or human transmutation, all he let on was that they decided to summon Nicolas Flamel or at least find him and it went wrong, ending up in a totally different world with seemingly different laws. It was a highly edited version of events, with almost no personal participation on the part of Ed and Al.

"It's not that interesting," Al said standing awkwardly, he turned to Ed, "Nii-san, I have to go, the castle won't patrol itself."

"Yeah, Al, see you later alright?" Ed didn't particularly like to be apart for long from Al, but he'd have time enough after dinner.

Ed jumped up and grinned, looking down on the two. "Now, tell me, how can I learn Quidditch?" both boys grinned, they trusted Ed a whole lot more now, besides, Ed was a Gryffindor… and interest in quidditch helped.

Ed was flying; it was a wonderful experience, the sense of weightlessness and the wind rushing through his blonde locks. He grinned as he spun his broom in the air and dove, heading for the red ball that was thrown from Ron to Harry, he snatched it cackling, and sped to the other side using his arm and launching it with such force the ball was almost a blur as it flew threw the center hoop.

"That's your 23rd Goal! Blimey, you're gonna be awesome on the team!" Ron was speechless, it seemed the Ed could do about as much as all three chasers wrapped into a little midget of a guy. Harry grinned, this year's team was going to be good. They all landed huffing on the ground, Harry with the snitch in his hand (he had caught it right after Ed's last goal).

"Accio Quaffle!" Harry said putting all the balls back into the box, struggling with a bludger while telling Ron and Ed to catch the last. Ed glanced up at the stray bludger grinning, those things had given him much trouble, almost hitting him in the head. He spotted the last bludger going straight for Harry's head quickly stepped in and grabbed it first with his automail hand and then subduing it with the other. Ron widened his eyes, bludgers had a lot of force to them, they could barely wrestle it down with two people and here it was, a little blonde kid (Ed sneezed at this thought) who seemingly could make up a whole quiddtch team on its own. Yes Ed was good, the only thing he didn't seem to be able to do was keep attention on the snitch, it had bugged the crap out of Ed.

"Tryouts are tomorrow, you better come! You don't even need to tryout really, from what I've seen, you've got the whole school beat!"

"Of course with my skills?" Ed laughed arrogantly placing his hands on his waist and bellowed his laughter. Harry and Ron grinned at each other, humoring the smallest of the three.

Harry and Ron made fast friends with Ed after that, and Ed had indeed been made a chaser along with Ginny Weasley and a new find, a 4th year named Jeremy Shin. The three seemed to make an unbeatable team, Ginny had surprised them all, even with a Cleansweep she was able to maneuver her broom as if on a Nimbus, scoring 15 goals at the trials, the only one who had surpassed her was Ed, with 19 goals. Jeremy certainly wasn't as good as the other two but his specialty was not actually scoring, instead he played the main role in actually getting the Quaffle to the other two. The beaters didn't do as well as Fred and George, but they were pretty good and turned out to be none other than Seamus and Dean. Harry was all in all, pretty satisfied and thought that they're chances of winning the quidditch cup was very good.

School passed on and Ed continued to do brilliantly, according to all his teachers and yet Harry noticed that Ed seemed to have an avid distaste of Transfiguration and seemed to think magic was in fact, quite useless. Harry puzzled over this and Hermione didn't understand Ed at all, even though the trio had become friends with Ed, they found that he was still a mystery. Hermione wasn't keen on trusting Ed as far, voicing her thoughts often. Ron seemed quite taken with Ed, but Harry couldn't quite dismiss Hermione's misgivings.


	11. Chapter 11

AN : Yeah , the apocalypse is coming hahha.

----

Transfiguration was always the first class on Tuesdays, Harry and Ron pulled themselves out of bed groaning. Compared to other classes, Transfigurations had quite a bit of theories and complex algorithms and laws. They dressed and trudged downstairs both a bit perplexed, no matter what, without fail, Edward was always in a terrible mood before this class. They'd asked about it once, but Ed growled something they both couldn't decipher and shot them a glare that could melt glass. After that, they'd given up on trying though Hermione had become insistently annoying with Ed. She'd continue to pester him about his background, and refused to stop even with Harry and Ron's advice and accounts. Harry was pretty confident that Ed only put up with it because he couldn't hit a girl.

They met Ed at the staircase, he was wearing his red cloak today, instead of his robes.

"What's with the outfit?" Ron asked giving him a once over.

Ed shrugged and said, "Felt like it." He averted his eyes surreptitiously. At that moment, Hermione ran down the girl's dormitory, her hair flying.

"Let's go! I don't think we'll have time for breakfast and we can't be late!" She tried to tug Ed's arm, but he snatched his arm away and hurried out the portrait hole. She gave him a puzzled glance before following and motioning for them to follow. Hermione practically leaped out of the doorway.

------------------

They caught up to Hermione barely, after Ron ran over a bewildered second year in the hallway. They ran into the room almost colliding with Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Weasley, I expect my class to be kept in an orderly manner. To your seats please," she was always an imposing figure, Ron and Harry hurried over to the table they shared with Hermione, Ed was seated right behind them. McGonagall scanned the classroom, today it was strictly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and she hoped it would be eventless. Her eyes fell on Ed, he was smirking slightly, legs propped up on the table, hands on the back of his head. She frowned at his attire.

"Mr. Elric, there is protocol in my classroom, why are you not wearing the assigned uniform?" McGonagall started towards him. Ed shrugged, and grinned a bit, determined to be petulant. The professor bristled at this, she felt her temper flaring out, no student, no matter how prodigious should act like this. "Mr. Elric, I expect you to change, or leave my classroom." Hermione was absolutely scandalized; Professor McGonagall was one of her favorite teachers, and disrespect on this level!

"All right, Professor, bye," Ed said calmly, he relaxed slightly and grinned a bit, got up and grabbed his bag.

"Ed! What are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him as he got up. He shrugged and shot her a smug grin. Professor McGonagall was a sharp woman; she didn't miss this little exchange. McGonagall realized what Ed had been planning, she wasn't ignorant of his strong disdain for her class. She almost admired his insubordination, though roundabout it was. Almost.

"On second though, Mr. Elric, you may stay, but please meet me after class for a mandatory course on school protocol. Twenty points from Gryffindor," with that, the Gryffindors groaned. Ed's faced changed from triumph to horror and disappointment, McGonagall felt a pang of uncharacteristic satisfaction.

Ed got back to his seat and collapsed in it, a decidedly sulky look plastered on his face. He hated this class.

"Today, we will be exploring another part of Transfiguration, as you all know, we have been concentrating on the review of OWLs, from now on, we start to study a more complicated sector. We've mainly dealt with inanimate objects, relatively elementary, today we will start transfiguration with living things," McGonagall, strode to the covered cage she kept for lab classes and unveiled it, about half a dozen rats were in the cage, white ones. Ed looked up sharply. "Transfiguration with creatures is much more complicated than matter, complete concentration is needed to successfully accomplish this. The incantation we will use today is "Abeo" the most basic. This is based on will alone, and you must picture the intended object very carefully. Please watch. "_Abeo!"_"

Ed stared in shock as one of the rats in the cage started to morph, slowly, fur was disappearing, skin was tightening and a grotesque circle split the stomach, it pitifully tried to run away… slowly the rat turned into a white teacup. Ed slammed his hands on the table.

"_What are you doing!?"_

"Mr. Elric! Please sit down!" Professor McGonagall stared at Ed, he was fuming, he fists clenched on the table.

"You just _can't_ do that! It's_ alive, _a _living thing _goddammit!" Ed clutched his stomach, he felt sick. He'd read it in books, but he had dismissed it, he didn't believe it. The swirling lights, the charms to float and summon, those were infinitely more believable, but this class, this transfiguration magic, it was disgusting. The Law didn't apply, at all… why doesn't it work? Ed's entire life was built on equivalent trade, he knew it as a mantra, a work ethic, and a curse. It was his circumstance and he understood it. Nothing is free, nothing comes out of thin air, gratuitous and meaningless.

The whole class was staring at him, he didn't care. "Mr. Elric, I don't unders-" Ed shook, his shoulders hunched, in a flash he was up and gone, shoving his way through the desks. Hermione only registered the scraping sound of desks as he plowed through.

McGonagall had her hand to her chest, her mouth slightly opened. She looked between the class and the door… what on earth was that? Ron and Harry were trading looks, confused, Ed was always farther along than any of them, and he outmatched Hermione, a fact that grated on her. It just didn't make sense, the way he reacted. Hermione stood up and raised her hand.

"Professor, I can go see if anything's wrong. I thi-"

"Yes, of course, please do Miss Granger, I will continue the lesson," McGonagall cleared her throat. Hermione nodded and gathered her things, and quickly left the classroom.

----------------------------------------

Hermione's thoughts quickly went back to her suspicions; she remembered the conversation where she tried to bring it up to Harry and Ron.

"_Hermione, just lay off will you? He hasn't done anything really weird anyways."_

"_Ron, I'm telling you, there's something strange about him…"_

"_Of course there is! We're all a bit off our rockers aren't we? He's fine, don't piss him off, we have a game soon."_

"_So I'm just going to forget he might dangerous so you can win a useless game!?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ron!"_

"_And it's not useless."_

"_Hermione, he hasn't don't anything, don't you think you're being a little rude?" Harry asked, rubbing his temple. Even for Hermione this was farfetched, Harry was much more prone to suspicion usually. Hermione slapped her book closed and got up._

"_I need another book," she said fiercely before striding away from the table in the library. As she left she looked back and listened._

"_She's off her rocker! Women."_

"_I dunno, brightest witch of her age and all… I like Edward but he is kind of a mystery. And his brother! He's got to be huge, but he sounds like a little kid."_

"_Oh come on Harry, we've been alone with him loads of times and nothings happened. If he were in league with You Know Who, he'd would've tried to snuff you already."_

"_Gee, thanks Ron."_

"_I mean that in the most sensitive way," Ron shrugged and looked distastefully at his homework_. _Hermione 'hmphed' and continued on her way, passing the new assistant librarian who was skimming a large tome. There was something off about Ed and even those new staff members… and she'd be the one to find out… definitely. Brightest witch indeed._

This was the prime time to do some digging, though she guiltily pushed the look on Ed's face away. She tried not to think of the horrified face Edward had shown, downcast eyes and pain in his features, of how he had trembled. No, there was something off about him no matter what.

---------------------------------------

Ed rushed down the hall, he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to… he continued to rush, heading down hallways he didn't know. He didn't care where he went, he just wanted to get away. Curiosity was replaced with disgust of this world, he thought he knew what he was getting in to. He knew the rules were different. They were, but this… wasn't what he'd thought. God's domain, they didn't skim on the edge, they violated it, and lives don't matter anymore.

He stopped abruptly and exhaled slowly. The hallway was empty; he had ended up in the dungeons. The dim green light mirrored his mood perfectly, sickly. He groaned and clutched his head in his hand and slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"What are you doing down here? This is Slytherin's dungeons."

Ed looked up at the boy he'd met earlier in the week, Draco Malfoy. He was in Quidditch gear, breathing a bit heavily.

"Nothing."

"Er… are you… alright?" Malfoy said awkwardly, fidgeting a bit. He wasn't used to being civil to Gryffindors, and he swore he could here his father's voice in the back of his head admonishing him sharply. It was definitely not appropriate for him to engage in niceties with a Gryffindor, even an ok one. Malfoy briefly entertained the thought of stepping over and just leaving the kid alone, but something in his posture… he seemed broken down. Draco stood in place fervently wishing for something to happen, or at least for him to find a tangent and leave the puzzling situation.

"This place is screwed up."

"What… what do you mean?"

"You know. Magic," Ed sneered.

"Huh?"

"Like, Transfiguration."

"Aren't you a wizard?"

"No. I'm not. Not supposed to be here, I screwed up. Got the sigil wrong."

"You're not from here…?"

"No, don't want to be here, well, not anymore, didn't really have a choice."

"Uh..." Draco honestly didn't know what to say.

"Can you tell me, why do wizards transfigure living things."

Draco thought about it, he knew they were taught such things, turning porcupines into tea cozies, but he himself really didn't know any real world application for such things, in fact it was all really redundant. There were laws preventing the use of transfiguration on humans, but aside from that, not much use really. With a spur of impulse he sat down next to Ed, stretching his sore muscles.

"I don't know, I guess because we can, and for practice."

"…That seems cruel."

"Huh?"

"You know, something that's alive… to eat and survive, killing it I mean, but 'practice' or just because someone can, it's gone just like that."

"I guess, if you see it that way. But we do change it back you know. Well, usually."

"Where I come from, it's taboo to mess with life. It was only recently chimeras were accepted as research."

"Chimera?"

"Chimeras are creatures that are combined to create something new. In class… it was just a rat, she turned a rat into a cup… but it was _wrong._ It felt wrong."

"McGonagall can turn into a cat. She knows how it feels, it must be different than where you're from," Malfoy reasoned.

Ed shrugged and looked straight ahead.

---------------------------

"_Point me." _Hermione hurried down the hallway, Edward was _fast. _She was already navigating near the dungeons. She pushed her apprehension away; there was only a slim chance she'd run into anyone dodgy, plus she was a prefect.

She hurried along, alternating _lumos _and _point me._ She rounded the corner, she could hear voices, now, she slowed down. If it was Ed, she didn't want him to bolt again. As she got closer she distinguished two sets of voices, one was clearly Ed's, the other's was different. She cautiously approached them, her footsteps pounding in her ears despite efforts to muffle them.

Ed looked up to the right, and saw Hermione with her wand out, approaching slowly. He let out an inaudible groan. That girl was persistent. He never had a high threshold for tolerance, and she would rarely let a conversation drop. Hermione stalled a bit, but mustered her resolve and walked forward.

"Hey, Hermione," Ed mumbled, giving a tired sigh.

"Granger? Where?" Malfoy sat up straight and wildly looked around before he saw her. "What the hell are you doing in the dungeons? Run off to your little friends before I-""

"Do what Malfoy? Run to daddy in Azkaban? Why don't you leave, I need to talk to Edward." Malfoy glared at her and crossed his arms, he was allowed to be here he though stubbornly, he was here first and damned if she could make him move. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Ed.

"Are you alright? What happened back there?"

Ed felt his resolve cave, he just wanted her to stop asking questions. "I don't like animal transfigurations. It looks cruel."

"We always change the animal back, there's never permanent damage... It's a rat, Ed." He sighed, she didn't get it.

"Look, he means the rat's alive. Duh." Draco cut in with a bored tone.

"It isn't about the rat, it's the principle." Ed added, "Stepped into forbidden domain."

Hermione stood rooted to the ground; a bit shocked that Malfoy was trying to be helpful, well as helpfully condescending as he could.

"It's just a rat. No one cares, blah blah blah." Ed sighed again, "You people are kind of messed up ya know?"

"Ed… It's different here. The soul of a creature is still there, as long as they're turned back they'll return to normal. They aren't dead, simply in another body," Hermione crouched and tried to explain it.

"But that doesn't give you the right to mess with their lives," Ed knew what Hermione was trying to say; it was just opposed to his very nature. Transfiguration was as a whole. Receiving without cost, it was too easy, to simple. For something to be deserved, one has to sacrifice for it, it was the way of Ed's world, literally, and figuratively. He was simplifying things already, he didn't want to raise unwanted questions. He saw memories rewinding in the back of his mind, his mother, Nina, the chimera he'd met.

"I…"

"You really don't know when to stop Granger," Malfoy said spitefully. "Annoying bint." It seemed his quota for civility was at its end.

"And you're definitely no gentleman, ferret face."

"Bookworm."

"Elitist bastard."

"Mu-"

"Don't say it!" Hermione shrieked.

"Bloody hell! Are you _trying_ to maim our ears!?"

"Why you little-"

"Feh, nevermind. Didn't mean to overreact like that. Thanks Hermione, oh and Draco too," Ed cut in quickly, got up and shook out his clothes, "I'll head to Dumbledore, maybe I can weasel my way out of Transfigurations." Ed wasn't about to be caught in between a shouting match. He already had a terrible headache. Hermione threw Draco one last scathing look before heading off behind Ed. Draco got to his feet and stretched a bit before heading back to the dorms, yelling with Granger left him in an oddly good mood, he loved pissing her off.

--------------------------------------

Ed grumbled to himself wearily, he trudged up the millionth stair well headed for the dorms. Almost in a daze he didn't see the barn owl swoop down on him until it had landed forcefully into his hair.

"Ow! What? What the fuck!" Ed flapped his hands trying to shoo off the persistent bird. With one last vicious peck, it dropped its cargo and took off, hooting disdainfully. Ed rubbed his head wincing where the claws had landed. Ed looked down and grabbe the note the owl had left:

_Meet in Library. Winry and Al coming too._

_Mustang_


End file.
